segundaguerramundialfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Europa
A Europa é a parte ocidental do supercontinente euroasiático. Embora geograficamente seja considerada uma península da Eurásia, os povos da Europa têm características culturais e uma história específicas, o que justifica que o território europeu seja geralmente considerado como um continente. Esse continente é o segundo menor em extensão territorial e o quarto mais populoso. Sob o ponto de vista geográfico, a Europa é uma grande península da massa continental euroasiática (Eurásia). Tradicionalmente, a divisão entre dois continentes é considerada coincidente com os montes Urais, que dividem a Rússia de norte a sul, e com o rio Ural, que deságua no mar Cáspio. Ao sul, a divisão é assinalada convencionalmente pelas montanhas do Cáucaso e pelo mar Negro, incluindo os estreitos do Bósforo e o de Dardanelos. Com estes limites, possui uma área de 10 360 000 km², pouco maior que o Brasil e os Estados Unidos, por exemplo. O continente europeu está separado da África pelo mar Mediterrâneo e pelo estreito de Gibraltar. Muitas extensões da costa irregular do continente formam penínsulas, como a Jutlândia (Dinamarca), a Escandinávia, ao norte, e as penínsulas Ibérica, Itálica e Balcânica, ao sul. A estrutura geológica da Europa é marcada pela elevação relativamente recente da cadeia alpina, que divide o continente de leste a oeste incluindo os Pireneus, os Alpes, os Apeninos, os Cárpatos, os Balcãs e o Cáucaso. O continente apresenta igualmente uma complexa rede hidrográfica, com grandes rios como o Volga, na Rússia, e o Danúbio, que atravessa territórios (ou delimita fronteiras) da Alemanha, Áustria, República Checa, Croácia, Hungria, Sérvia, Romênia, Bulgária e Ucrânia. Grande parte do continente são planícies férteis, que se estendem das costas do Atlântico até os Urais. Exceptuando as grandes áreas polares da Escandinávia e da Rússia, o clima é de modo geral temperado. Estas e outras características, tais como os litorais piscosos, rios numerosos e abundantes recursos naturais tornaram a Europa um grande produtor de alimentos, e possibilitaram a manutenção de uma numerosa população, que é actualmente da ordem dos 700 milhões de pessoas. A Europa possui uma grande diversidade linguística: são faladas cerca de 60 línguas, quase todas da família indo-europeia (o basco, o húngaro, o finlandês e o estoniano são línguas oficiais que não caem nesta categoria). A religião predominante é o cristianismo, incluindo o Catolicismo Romano, o Protestantismo e a Igreja Ortodoxa. Os muçulmanos, maioritários em algumas regiões europeias, e os judeus são as duas minorias religiosas mais numerosas. Descrição geral right A parte continental é limitada a Norte pelo Oceano Glacial Árctico, a oeste pelo Oceano Atlântico, a sul pelo Mar Mediterrâneo, pelo Mar Negro, pelas montanhas do Cáucaso e pelo Mar Cáspio, e a Leste, onde a delimitação é mais artificial, pelos Montes Urais e pelo Rio Ural. A Europa inclui também as Ilhas Britânicas, a Islândia e várias outras ilhas e arquipélagos de menor extensão, espalhados pelo Atlântico, Mediterrâneo e Árctico. Segundo a mitologia grega, Europa foi uma mulher muito bonita que despertou os amores de Zeus, deus-rei do Olimpo. O continente europeu, que após a Época dos Descobrimentos começou a ser chamado Velho Mundo, estende-se quase inteiramente na zona temperada, acima de 35º de latitude norte, com apenas uma estreita faixa até o círculo polar Ártico. Devido ao seu litoral muito recortado, a influência oceânica é grande, e as temperaturas são geralmente amenas (não há extremos acentuados), com precipitações que oscilam entre 500 e 1 000 mm anuais. Alternam-se no seu relevo extensas planícies, maciços pré-cambrianos e paleozóicos. A quase totalidade do continente inclui-se no mundo desenvolvido. A agricultura, mecanizada, emprega em média apenas 10% da população economicamente activa, enquanto que um terço desta se ocupa da indústria e a maior parte é absorvida pelo sector terciário. A União Europeia (UE), compreendendo 27 Estados-membros, é a maior e mais importante entidade política, económica e cultural do mundo. A UE é também a maior economia mundial com um PIB estimado em 12,82 trilhões de dólaresvalor dado na escala curta usada no Brasil. Na escala longa, usada nos restantes países lusófonos, o valor seria de 12,82 biliões de dólares. ultrapassando largamente os Estados Unidos. esquerda|thumb|upright=1.39|O mapa [[Idade Média|medieval T e O, de 1472, mostrando a divisão do mundo em 3 continentes, atribuídos aos três filhos de Noé.]] A Europa inclui-se, com a Ásia, na massa de terra chamada Eurásia. O continente europeu tem uma área de 10,3 milhões de km² e é banhado a norte pelo oceano Glacial Ártico, a oeste pelo oceano Atlântico e a sul pelo mar Mediterrâneo. A leste, a fronteira com a Ásia atravessa a Rússia e a Turquia. Esse limite é determinado pelos montes Urais, pelo rio Ural, pelo mar Cáspio, pelas montanhas do Cáucaso e pelo mar Negro. Três nações transcaucasianas (Armênia, Azerbaijão e Geórgia), cujos territórios se estendem até a Ásia, são consideradas integrantes do continente europeu. O litoral europeu é bastante recortado e apresenta cinco grandes penínsulas — Ibérica, Itálica, Balcânica, Escandinava e da Jutlândia — e várias ilhas e arquipélagos, entre os quais as Ilhas Britânicas, as Baleares, a Islândia, a Córsega, a Sicília, a ilha de Creta, os Açores e a Madeira. A maior parte do território europeu é formada por planícies. Mais de metade da sua extensão está abaixo de 200 metros, e a altitude média é de 340 metros. O relevo montanhoso prevalece nas porções norte (onde se localizam os Alpes Escandinavos e as cadeias das Ilhas Britânicas) e sul (cortada pelos Pirinéus, Alpes, Cárpatos e Balcãs). No centro, uma vasta planície se estende, quase sem interrupção, dos Pirinéus aos montes Urais. O continente não abriga rios extensos: o maior deles, o Volga, tem cerca de 3,5 mil quilômetros. Predomina o clima temperado, mas há variações determinadas pela latitude e pela influência do oceano e da massa continental asiática. O sul apresenta clima mediterrâneo e vegetação de arbustos. No centro e no leste, o clima é continental, tornando-se cada vez mais frio à medida que se avança para o interior. Essa faixa é ocupada por florestas temperadas e de coníferas. No noroeste prevalece o clima oceânico. O extremo norte tem clima polar e sua vegetação típica é a tundra. De acordo com o [http://www.wri.org/ World Resources Institute], cerca de 40% das florestas do continente foram desmatadas. As maiores extensões de mata nativa são de coníferas e encontram-se na Suécia e na Finlândia. A Europa tem 761 milhões de habitantes e é o único continente onde a população vem diminuindo. Segundo o Fundo de População das Nações Unidas (FNUAP), ela encolherá a uma taxa de 0,1% ao ano entre 2005 e 2010. O envelhecimento da população exige absorção de imigrantes, principalmente profissionais em tecnologia. Por outro lado, o crescimento do desemprego e o aumento da concorrência no mercado de trabalho vêm impondo obstáculos à entrada de mão-de-obra não qualificada. A concentração populacional é alta no centro e no oeste e menor a norte e leste. Metade dos europeus vive em cidades pequenas, com até 5 mil habitantes. As grandes cidades, como Berlim, Londres, Madrid, Moscovo, Paris, Roma e São Petersburgo, concentram um quatro da população. A maioria dos habitantes fala idiomas do tronco indo-europeu, sendo as línguas mais difundidas as do ramo latino (francês, italiano, castelhano, romeno, português, catalão), germânico (alemão, inglês, neerlandês, norueguês, sueco, dinamarquês, islandês) e eslavo (russo, ucraniano, polaco, servo-croata, checo, búlgaro). Outros ramos indo-europeus com menos falantes são o ramo céltico (irlandês, galês, gaélico escocês), o ramo báltico (lituano, letão) e os idiomas albanês, grego e armênio, que constituem, com seus dialetos, ramos linguísticos próprios do tronco indo-europeu. Há também idiomas do tronco urálico, como o húngaro, o finlandês e o estoniano, além do georgiano, que pertence ao tronco caucasiano, do turco, que pertence ao tronco altaico e do basco, que não pertence a qualquer família linguística conhecida. O cristianismo é a religião com o maior número de seguidores na Europa. No continente existe um número significativo de crentes tanto do catolicismo quanto do protestantismo e da Igreja Ortodoxa. Sede da Revolução Industrial, a Europa foi o primeiro continente a modernizar sua economia. O parque industrial europeu é, até hoje, um dos mais avançados do mundo. A sua agropecuária utiliza intensivamente tecnologia de ponta, e o continente vem registrando progressiva expansão e modernização dos serviços. Persistem, entretanto, muitos contrastes de desenvolvimento entre os países ocidentais e as nações do leste, que fizeram parte do antigo bloco comunista e desde a década de 1990 buscam implantar a economia de mercado. Na indústria europeia, destacam-se os setores automobilístico, têxtil, químico e de telecomunicações. A produção agropecuária é significativa, mas emprega pequena quantidade de mão-de-obra, por causa da utilização intensiva de máquinas e de técnicas avançadas de cultivo. Entre os principais produtos estão leite, carne bovina e suína, centeio, batata, aveia e trigo. Na mineração sobressai a extração de carvão e minério de ferro. A Europa Ocidental concentra 90% do PIB do continente, mas os países do antigo bloco socialista, que aderiram à economia de mercado na década de 1990, têm crescido nos últimos anos. Maior pólo turístico do planeta, a Europa atrai anualmente 400 milhões de visitantes. Mapa da Europa, mostrando as fronteiras geográficas mais utilizadasThe map shows one of the most commonly accepted delineations of the geographical boundaries of Europe, as used by National Geographic and Encyclopedia Britannica. Whether countries are considered in Europe or Asia can vary in sources, for example in the classification of the CIA World Fact Book or that of the BBC. (legenda: azul = países transcontinentais• verde = países historicamente europeus mas fora das fronteiras européias) História Pré-história thumb|180px|[[Sol sobre o ''Stonehenge, no Reino Unido, durante o solstício de inverno.]] Ficheiro:Pt-Europa história pré-história.ogg Os Homo erectus e os Neanderthalis habitavam a Europa bem antes do surgimento dos humanos modernos, os Homo sapiens. Os ossos dos primeiros europeus foram achados em Dmanisi, Geórgia, e datados de 1,8 milhões de anos. O primeiro aparecimento do povo anatomicamente moderno na Europa é datado de 35 000 a.C. Evidências de assentamentos permanentes datam do 7° milênio a.C. na Bulgária, Romênia e Grécia. O período neolítico chegou na Europa central no 6° milênio a.C. e em partes da Europa Setentrional no 5° e 4° milênio a.C. A civilização Tripiliana (5508-2750 a.C.) foi a primeira grande civilização da Europa e uma das primeiras do mundo; era localizada na Ucrânia moderna e também na Moldávia e Romênia. Foi provavelmente mais antiga que os Sumérios no Oriente Próximo, e tinha cidades com 15 000 habitantes que cobriam 450 hectares. Começando no Neolítico, tem-se a civilização de Camunni no Val Camonica, Itália, que deixou mais de 350 000 petróglifos, o maior sítio arqueológico da Europa. Também conhecido como Idade do Cobre, o Calcolítico europeu foi um tempo de mudanças e confusão. O fato mais relevante foi a infiltração e invasão de imensas partes do território por povos originários da Ásia Central, considerado pelos principais historiadores como sendo os originais indo-europeus, mas há ainda diversas teorias em debate. Outro fenômeno foi a expansão do Megalitismo e o aparecimento da primeira significante estratificação econômica e, relacionado a isso, as primeiras monarquias conhecidas da região dos Balcãs. A primeira civilização bem conhecida da Europa foi as do Minóicos da ilha de Creta e depois os Micenas em adjacentes partes da Grécia, no começo do 2° milênio a.C. Embora o uso do ferro fosse de conhecimento dos povos egeus por volta de 1100 a.C., não chegou à Europa Central antes de 800 a.C., levando ao início da Cultura de Hallstatt, uma evolução da Idade do Ferro (que até então se encontrava na Cultura dos Campos de Urnas). Provavelmente como subproduto desta superioridade tecnológica, pouco depois os indo-europeus consolidam claramente suas posições na Itália e na Península Ibérica, penetrando profundamente naquelas penínsulas (Roma foi fundada em 753 a.C.). Antiguidade Clássica esquerda|thumb|180px|O [[Partenon, na acrópole de Atenas.]] Os gregos e romanos deixaram um legado na Europa que é evidente nos pensamentos, leis, mentes e línguas atuais. A Grécia Antiga foi uma união de cidades-estado, na qual uma primitiva forma de democracia se desenvolveu. Atenas foi sua cidade mais poderosa e desenvolvida, e um berço de ensinamento nos tempos de Péricles. Fóruns de cidadãos aconteciam e o policiamento do estado deu ordem ao aparecimento dos mais notáveis filósofos clássicos, como Sócrates, Platão e Aristóteles. Como rei do Reino Grego da Macedônia, as campanhas militares de Alexandre o Grande espalharam a cultura Helenística e os ensinamentos até as nascentes do rio Indo. thumb|180px|[[Império Romano em sua extensão máxima.]] Ficheiro:Pt-Europa Antiguidade Clássica.ogg Mas a república romana, alicerçada pela vitória sobre Cartago nas Guerras Púnicas, estava crescendo na região. A sabedoria grega passada às instituições romanas, assim como a própria Atenas foi absorvida sob a bandeira do senado e do povo de Roma. Os romanos expandiram seu império desde a Arábia até a Bretanha. Em 44 a.C. quando atingiu o seu ápice, seu líder, Júlio César foi morto sob suspeitas de estar corrompendo a república para se tornar um ditador. Na sucessão, Otaviano usurpou as raízes do poder e dissolveu o senado romano. Quando proclamou o renascimento da república ele, de fato, transferiu o poder do senado romano quando república para um império, o Império Romano. Idade Média thumb|esquerda|Em [[526, a Europa sob domínio gótico, e em 600 com Bizâncio no seu ápice.]] right Quando o Imperador Constantino reconquistou Roma sob a bandeira da Cruz em 312, ele rapidamente editou o Édito de Milão em 313, declarando legal o cristianismo no Império Romano. Além disso, Constantino mudou oficialmente a capital do império, Roma, para a colônia grega de Bizâncio, que ele renomeou para Constantinopla ("Cidade de Constantino"). Em 395, Teodósio I, que tornou o cristianismo religião oficial do Império Romano, iria ser o último imperador a comandar o Império Romano em toda a sua unidade, sendo depois o império dividido em duas partes: O Império Romano do Ocidente, centrado em Ravenna, e o Império Romano do Oriente (depois referido como Império Bizantino) centrado em Constantinopla. A parte ocidental foi seguidamente atacada por tribos nômades germânicas, e em 476 finalmente caiu sob a invasão dos Hérulos comandados por Odoacro. A autoridade romana no Oeste entrou em colapso e as províncias ocidentais logo tornaram-se pedaços de reinos germânicos. Entretanto, a cidade de Roma, sob o comando da Igreja Católica Romana permaneceu como um centro de ensino, e fez muito para preservar o pensamento clássico romano na Europa Ocidental. Nesse meio-tempo, o imperador romano em Constantinopla, Justiniano I, conseguiu com sucesso, montar toda a lei romana no Corpus Juris Civilis (529-534). Por todo o século VI, o Império Romano do Oriente esteve envolvido em uma série de conflitos sangrentos, primeiro contra o Império Persa dos Sassânidas, depois pelo Califado Islâmico (Dinastia Omíada). Em 650, as províncias do Egito, Palestina e Síria foram perdidas para forças muçulmanas. thumb|upright=1|Papa [[Adriano I pede ajuda a Carlos Magno, rei dos Francos, contra a invasão de 772.]] Na Europa Ocidental, uma estrutura política surgia: no vácuo do poder deixado pelo colapso de Roma, hierarquias locais foram construídas sob a união das pessoas nas terras que eram trabalhadas. Dízimos eram pagos ao senhor da terra, e este senhor devia tributos ao príncipe regional. Os dízimos eram usados para financiar o estado e as guerras. Esse foi o sistema feudal, no qual novos príncipes e reis apareceram, no qual o maior deles foi o líder Franco Carlos Magno. Em 800, Carlos Magno, após suas grandes conquistas territoriais, foi coroado Imperador dos Romanos ("Imperator Romanorum") pelo Papa Leão III, afirmando efetivamente seu poder na Europa Ocidental. O reinado de Carlos Magno marcou o começo de um novo império germânico no oeste, o Sacro Império Romano. Além de suas fronteiras, novas forças estavam crescendo. O Principado de Kiev estava delimitando seu território, a Grande Morávia estava crescendo, enquanto os anglos e os saxões estavam confirmando suas fronteiras. Idade Moderna Renascimento thumb|180px|esquerda|[[Escola de Atenas|A Escola de Atenas por Rafael:. Contemporâneos, como Michelangelo e Leonardo da Vinci (centro) são retratados como clássicos eruditos.]] O Renascimento foi um movimento cultural que afetou profundamente a vida intelectual europeia no seu período pré-moderno. Começando na Itália, e espalhando-se de norte a oeste, o renascimento durou aproximadamente 250 anos e sua influência afetou a literatura, filosofia, arte, política, ciência, história, religião entre outros aspectos de indagação intelectual. O italiano Francesco Petrarca (Francesco di Petracco), suposto primeiro legítimo humanista, escreveu na década de 1330: "Estou vivo agora, ainda que eu prefira ter nascido em outro tempo". Ele era um entusiasta da antiguidade romana e grega. Nos séculos XV e XVI, o contínuo entusiasmo pela antiguidade clássica foi reforçado pela ideia de que a cultura herdada estava se dissipando e de que havia um conjunto de ideias e atitudes com que seria possível reconstruí-la. Matteo Palmieri escreveu em 1430: "Agora, com certeza, todo espírito pensante deve agradecer a Deus, porque a ele foi permitido nascer em uma nova era". O renascimento fez nascer uma nova era em que aprender era muito importante. thumb|upright=0.83|O [[Homem Vitruviano de Leonardo da Vinci demonstra a sua visão para o homem perfeitamente proporcional.]] O renascimento foi inspirado pelo crescimento dos estudos de textos latinos e gregos e a admiração da era greco-romana como uma época de ouro. Isso incitou muitos artistas e escritores a tomar emprestados exemplos gregos e romanos para suas obras, mas também existiram muitas inovações nesse período, especialmente através de artistas multifacetados tais quais Leonardo da Vinci. Muitos textos gregos e romanos ainda existiam na Idade Média europeia. Os monges copiaram e recopiaram os textos antigos e os guardaram por todo um milênio, apesar de tê-lo feito com outras intenções. Muitos outros foram descobertos com a migração de estudiosos gregos, assim como de textos gregos clássicos, para a Itália, após a queda de Constantinopla, enquanto outros textos gregos e romanos chegaram através de fontes islâmicas, que os herdaram através das conquistas, e até mesmo fazendo tentativas de melhorar alguns deles. Com o orgulho natural de pensadores avançados, os humanistas viram o ressurgimento desse grande passado como uma renascença – o renascimento da própria civilização. Importantes precedentes políticos aconteceram neste período. O político Nicolau Maquiavel escreveu "O Príncipe" que influenciou o posterior absolutismo e a política pragmática. Também foram importantes os diversos líderes que governaram estados e usaram a arte da Renascença como um sinal de seus poderes. Reformas Durante esse período, a corrupção da Igreja Católica levou a uma dura reação, na Reforma Protestante. E ela ganhou muitos seguidores, especialmente entre príncipes e reis buscando um estado forte para acabar com a influência da igreja católica. Figuras como Martinho Lutero começaram a surgir, assim também como João Calvino com o seu Calvinismo que teve influência em muitos países e o rei Henrique VIII da Inglaterra que rompeu com a igreja católica e fundou a Igreja Anglicana. Essas divisões religiosas trouxeram uma onda de guerras inspiradas e conduzidas religiosamente, mas também pela ambição dos monarcas na Europa Ocidental que se tornavam cada vez mais centralizadas e poderosas. A reforma protestante também levou a um forte movimento reformista na igreja católica chamado Contra-Reforma, que tinha como objetivo reduzir a corrupção, assim como aumentar e fortalecer o dogma católico. Um importante grupo da igreja católica que surgiu nessa época foram os Jesuítas, que ajudaram a manter a Europa Oriental na linha católica de pensamento. Mesmo assim, a igreja católica foi fortemente enfraquecida pela reforma e, grande parte do continente não estava mais sob sua influência e os reis nos países que continuaram no catolicismo começaram a anexar as terras da igreja para seus próprios domínios. thumb|esquerda|upright=1|As [[95 Teses do monge alemão Martinho Lutero que quebraram a autocracia papal.]] Diferentemente da Europa Ocidental, os países da Europa Central, a Comunidade Polaco-Lituana e a Hungria, foram mais tolerantes. Enquanto se aumentava a predominância do catolicismo, eles ainda permitiam que um grande número de minorias religiosas cultivasse suas crenças. Assim, a Europa Central manteve-se dividida entre católicos, protestantes, ortodoxos e judeus. Outro importante acontecimento desta época foi o crescimento do sentimento de união do povo europeu. Émeric Crucé (1623) formulou a ideia do Conselho Europeu, com a intenção de acabar com as guerras na europa; visto que a última tentativa de criar paz na europa não obteve sucesso quando todos os países europeus (exceto a Rússia e o Império Otomano, vistos como estrangeiros) fizeram um tratado de paz em 1518 no Tratado de Londres. Muitas guerras estouraram de novo em poucos anos. A reforma proporcionou a paz impossível na Europa por muitos séculos ainda. Outro desenvolvimento foi a ideia da superioridade européia. O ideal de civilização foi baseado nos antigos gregos e romanos: disciplina, educação e viver em uma cidade eram requeridos para tornar o povo civilizado; europeus e não europeus eram julgados por sua civilidade. Serviços postais eram encontrados por todas as regiões, o que permitiu uma rede humanística de intelectuais interconectados pela Europa, mesmo com as divisões religiosas. Entretanto, a Igreja Católica Romana proibiu e baniu muitos trabalhos científicos promissores; isso trouxe uma vantagem aos países protestantes, onde o banimento de livros era organizado regionalmente. Francis Bacon e outros líderes da ciência tentaram criar uma unidade na Europa focando-se na unidade pela natureza. No século XV, com o fim da Idade Média, poderosos estados apareceram, construídos por novos monarcas, que centralizaram o poder na França, Inglaterra e Espanha. Por outro lado, o parlamento da Comunidade Polaco-Lituana ganhou poder, tirando os direitos legislativos do rei polonês. O poder do novo estado foi contestado por parlamentares em outros países, especialmente a Inglaterra. Novos tipos de estados surgiam com a cooperação entre governantes de terras, cidades, repúblicas de fazendas e guerreiros. A Era dos Descobrimentos As numerosas guerras não impediram que os novos estados explorassem e conquistassem largas porções do mundo, particularmente na Ásia (Sibéria) e a recém-descoberta América. No século XV, Portugal liderou a exploração geográfica, seguido pela Espanha no começo no século XVI. Eles foram os primeiros estados a fundar colônias na América e estações de troca nas costas da África e da Ásia, porém logo foram seguidos pela França, Inglaterra e Holanda. Em 1552, o czar Russo Ivan, o Terrível conquistou os dois maiores khanatos tártaros, Kazan e Astrakhan, e a viagem de Yermak em 1580, que levou a anexação da Sibéria pela Rússia. thumb|upright=1|O porto marítimo de [[Villa Medici em 1638, por Claude Lorrain.]] A expansão colonial prosseguiu-se nos anos seguintes (mesmo com alguns empecilhos, como a Revolução Americana e as guerras pela independência em muitas colônias americanas). A Espanha controlou parte da América do Norte e grande parte da América Central e do Sul, o Caribe e Filipinas.; Portugal teve em suas mãos o Brasil e a maior parte dos territórios costeiros em África e na Ásia (Índia e pequenos territórios na China etc); Os britânicos comandavam a Austrália, Nova Zelândia, maior parte da Índia e grande parte da África e América do Norte; a França comandou partes do Canadá e da Índia (porém quase tudo foi perdido para os britânicos em 1763), a Indochina, grandes terras na África e Caribe; a Holanda ganhou as Índias Orientais (hoje Indonésia) e algumas ilhas no Caribe; países como Alemanha, Bélgica, Itália e Rússia conquistaram colônias posteriormente. Essa expansão ajudou a economia dos países que a fizeram. O comércio prosperou, por causa da menor estabilidade entre os impérios. No final do século XVI, a prata americana era responsável por 1/5 de todo o comércio da Espanha. Os países europeus travaram guerras que foram pagas através do dinheiro conseguido com a exploração das colônias. No entanto, os lucros com o tráfico de escravos e as plantações das Índias Ocidentais, a mais rentável das colônias britânicas naquele momento, representavam apenas 5% de toda a economia do Império Britânico no final do século XVIII, tempo da Revolução Industrial. Iluminismo thumb|esquerda|A [[Batalha de Nördlingen (1634)|Batalha de Nördlingen na Guerra dos trinta anos.]] A partir do início deste período, o capitalismo substituía o feudalismo como principal forma de organização econômica, ao menos no oeste da Europa. A expansão das fronteiras coloniais resultou em uma Revolução Comercial. Nota-se no período o crescimento da ciência moderna e a aplicação de suas descobertas em melhorias tecnológicas, que culminaram com a revolução Industrial. Descobertas ibéricas do Novo Mundo, que começaram com a jornada de Cristovão Colombo ao oeste com a busca de uma rota fácil para as Índias Orientais em 1492, foram logo adaptadas por explorações inglesas e francesas na América do Norte. Novas formas de comércio e a expansão dos horizontes fizeram necessária uma mudança no direito internacional. A reforma protestante produziu efeitos profundos na unidade européia. Não apenas dividindo as nações uma das outras pela sua orientação religiosa, mas alguns estados foram afetados internamente por lutas religiosas, fortemente encorajadas por seus inimigos externos. A França viveu essa situação no século XVI com uma série de conflitos, como as guerras religiosas na França, que culminaram no triunfo da Dinastia Bourbon. A Inglaterra preveniu-se desse fato com a consolidação sob a Rainha Elizabeth do moderado Anglicanismo. Quase toda parte da atual Alemanha estava dividida em inúmeros estados sob o comando teórico do Sacro Império Romano Germânico, que também estava dividido dentro do próprio governo. A única exceção a isso era a Comunidade Polaco-Lituana, uma união criada pela União de Lublin, expressando uma grande tolerância religiosa. Esse embate religioso aconteceu até a Guerra dos Trinta Anos quando o nacionalismo substituiu a religião como principal motor dos conflitos na europa.LESSA, 2005, p. 19. A Guerra dos Trinta Anos aconteceu entre 1618 e 1648,LESSA, 2005, p. 20. principalmente no território da atual Alemanha, e envolveu as principais potências européias. Começou como um conflito religioso entre Protestantes e Católicos no Sacro Império Romano Germânico, e gradualmente desenvolveu-se em uma guerra geral, envolvendo boa parte da europa, por razões não necessariamente ligadas à religião.http://www.britannica.com/eb/article-9072150/Thirty-Years-War O maior impacto da guerra, na qual exércitos de mercenários foram largamente utilizados, foi a devastação de regiões inteiras na busca do exército inimigo. Episódios como a disseminação da fome e das doenças devastaram a população dos estados germânicos e, em menor grau, dos Países Baixos e da Itália, onde levaram à falência muito dos poderes regionais envolvidos. Entre um quarto e um terço da população alemã pereceu por causas diretamente ligadas à guerra ou ainda de doenças e miséria causadas pelo conflito armado. Anos – A Paz de Vestfália |língua= |obra= |data= |acessodata=}} A guerra durou trinta anos, mas os conflitos que ela deu início ainda continuaram sem solução por muito tempo. thumb|[[Mapa da Europa em 1648, após o Tratado de Vestfália. A área em cinza representa os Estados alemães do Sacro Império.]] Depois da Paz de Vestfália, que permitiu aos países que eles escolhessem sua orientação religiosa, o Absolutismo tornou-se o padrão do continente, enquanto a Inglaterra caminhava rumo ao liberalismo com a Guerra Civil Inglesa e a Revolução Gloriosa.LESSA, 2005, p. 30. Os conflitos militares na europa não acabaram, mas tiveram menos impacto na vida de seus cidadãos. No noroeste, o Iluminismo deu a base filosófica para um novo ponto de vista na sociedade, e a contínua difusão da literatura foi possível com a invenção da prensa, criando novas formas de avanço do pensamento humano. Ainda, nesse segmento, a Comunidade Polaco-Lituana foi uma exceção, com sua quase democrática "liberdade dourada". A Europa Oriental era uma arena de conflito disputada por Suécia, a Comunidade Polaco-Lituana e o Império Otomano. Nesse período observou-se um gradual declínio destes três poderes que foram eventualmente substituídos pelas novas monarquias absolutistas, Rússia, Prússia e Áustria.LESSA, 2001, p. 21. Na virada para o século XIX, eles tornaram-se as novas potências, dividindo a Polônia entre si, com Suécia e Turquia perdendo territórios substanciais para Rússia e Áustria respectivamente. Uma grande parte de judeus poloneses emigrou para a Europa Ocidental, fundando comunidades judaicas em lugares de onde foram expulsos durante a Idade Média. Idade Contemporânea Revoluções políticas thumb|esquerda|upright=1|A tomada da [[Bastilha na Revolução Francesa em 1789.]] A intervenção francesa na Guerra de Independência dos EUA levou o estado francês à falência. Depois de diversas tentativas falhas de uma reforma financeira, Luís XVI foi forçado a reavivar a Assembléia dos Estados Gerais, um corpo representativo do país feito pelas três classes do estado: o clero, os nobres e o povo. Os membros dos Estados-Gerais reuniram-se no Palácio de Versalhes em maio de 1789, mas o debate e a forma de votação que seria usada criaram um impasse. Veio junho, e o terceiro estado, associado a membros dos dois outros estados, declarou-se uma Assembléia Nacional e prometeu não se dissolver até que a França tivesse uma constituição e criasse, em Julho, uma Assembléia Nacional Constituinte. No mesmo tempo, os parisienses revoltaram-se, celebremente derrubando a prisão da Bastilha em 14 de julho de 1789. Nesse tempo, a assembléia criou uma monarquia constitucional, e nos dois anos que se passaram várias leis foram criadas como a Declaração dos direitos do Homem e do Cidadão, a abolição do feudalismo e uma mudança fundamental das relações entre a França e Roma. No início, o rei continuou no trono ao longo dessas mudanças e gozou de uma popularidade razoável com o povo, mas a anti-realeza crescia com o perigo de uma invasão estrangeira. Então o rei, sem poderes, decidiu fugir com a sua família, mas ele foi reconhecido de volta a Paris. Em 12 de janeiro de 1793, sendo convicta sua traição, ele foi executado. Em 20 de setembro de 1792, a convenção nacional aboliu a monarquia e declarou a França uma república. Devido à eminência das guerras, a convenção nacional criou o Comitê de Salvação Pública controlado por Maximilien Robespierre do Partido dos Jacobinos, para atuar como executivo do país. Sob Robespierre o comitê iniciava o Reino do terror, no qual cerca de 40.000 pessoas foram executadas em Paris, na maioria nobres, apesar de, frequentemente, faltarem evidências. Por todo o país, insurreições contra-revolução foram brutalmente reprimidas. O regime foi posto abaixo no golpe de 9 Termidor (27 de Julho de 1794) e Robespierre foi executado. O regime que se seguiu acabou com o Terror e afrouxou a maioria das regras extremas de Robespierre. thumb|direita|A [[Batalha de Waterloo, onde Napoleão foi derrotado pelo Duque de Wellington em 1815.]] Napoleão Bonaparte foi o general francês que mais obteve sucesso nas guerras da Revolução, tendo conquistado grandes porções da Itália e forçado os austríacos à paz. Em 1799, retornou do Egito e em 18 de Brumário (9 de Novembro) subjugou o governo, substituindo-o pelo seu Consulado, do qual tornou-se o primeiro Cônsul. Em 2 de Dezembro de 1804, depois duma tentativa de assassinato, ele coroou-se imperador. Em 1805, Napoleão planejou invadir a Grã-Bretanha, mas a recém-criada aliança entre britânicos, russos e austríacos (Terceira Coalizão) forçou-o a direcionar a atenção para o continente, quando ao mesmo tempo ele tinha falhado em desviar a Armada Superior Britânica para longe do Canal da Mancha, ocasionando uma decisiva derrota francesa na batalha de Trafalgar em 21 de Outubro, e colocando um fim em suas esperanças de invadir a Grã-Bretanha. Em 2 de Dezembro de 1805, Napoleão derrotou o exército austro-russo, numericamente superior, em Austerlitz, forçando a Áustria desistir da coalizão e levando à fragmentação do Sacro Império Romano Germânico. Em 1806, a Quarta coalizão foi formada; em 14 de Outubro Napoleão derrotou os prussianos na Batalha de Jena-Auerstedt, marchando através da Alemanha e derrotando os russos em 14 de Junho de 1807 em Friedland. Os Tratados de Tilsit dividiram a Europa entre França e Rússia e criaram o Ducado de Varsóvia. Em 12 de junho de 1812, Napoleão invadiu a Rússia com sua Grande Armée de aproximadamente 700.000 soldados. Após as vitórias em Smolensk e Borodino, Napoleão ocupou Moscou, apenas para encontrá-la queimada pelo exército russo em retirada. Assim, ele foi forçado a bater com seu exército em retirada. Na volta seu exército foi arrasado pelos cossacos e sofreu de doenças, fome e com o rigoroso inverno russo. Apenas 20.000 soldados sobreviveram a essa campanha. Em 1813, começou o declínio de Napoleão, sendo derrotado pelo Exército das Sete Nações na Batalha de Leipzig em outubro de 1813. Ele foi forçado a abdicar depois da Campanha dos Seis Dias e a ocupação de Paris. Sob o Tratado de Fontainebleau ele foi exilado na Ilha de Elba. Retornou à França em 1° de março de 1815 e convocou um exército leal, mas foi compreensivelmente derrotado por forças britânicas e prussianas na Batalha de Waterloo em 18 de junho de 1815. A formação das nações thumb|esquerda|upright=1|Populares apoiando a [[Revoluções de 1848|Revolução de 1848 em Berlim.]] Depois da derrota da revolucionária França, outras grandes forças tentaram restaurar a situação existente antes de 1789. Em 1815, no Congresso de Viena, as maiores forças da Europa se organizaram para produzir um pacífico equilíbrio de poder entre os impérios depois das Guerras Napoleônicas (embora estivessem ocorrendo movimentos internos revolucionários) sob o sistema de Matternich. Entretanto, seus esforços foram incapazes de parar a propagação de movimentos revolucionários: a classe média foi profundamente influenciada pelos ideais de democracia da Revolução Francesa, a revolução Industrial trouxe importantes mudanças sócio-econômicas, as classes baixas começaram a ser influenciadas pelas ideias socialistas, comunistas e anarquistas (especialmente unidas por Karl Marx no Manifesto Comunista), e a preferência dos novos capitalistas era o liberalismo. thumb|upright=1|Em 1815, as fronteiras da Europa foram refeitas, quando suas raízes já haviam sido sacudidas pelos exércitos de [[Napoleão I|Napoleão.]] Uma nova onda de instabilidade veio da formação de diversos movimentos nacionalistas (na Alemanha, Itália, Polônia, etc.), buscando uma unidade nacional e/ou liberação do domínio estrangeiro. Como resultado, o período entre 1815 e 1871 foi palco de um grande número de conflitos e guerras de independência. Napoleão III, sobrinho de Napoleão I, retornou do exílio na Inglaterra em 1848 para ser eleito pelo parlamento francês, como o então "Presidente-Príncipe" e num golpe de estado eleger-se imperador, aprovado depois pela grande maioria do eleitorado francês. Ele ajudou na unificação da Itália lutando contra o Império Austríaco e lutou a Guerra da Criméia com a Inglaterra e o Império Otomano contra a Rússia. Seu império ruiu depois de uma infame derrota para a Prússia, na qual ele foi capturado. A França então se tornou uma fraca república que recusava-se a negociar e foi derrotada pela Prússia em poucos meses. Em Versalhes, o Rei Guilherme I da Prússia foi proclamado Imperador da Alemanha e a Alemanha moderna nasceu. Mesmo que a maioria dos revolucionários tenha sido derrotada, muitos estados europeus tornaram-se monarquias constitucionais, e em 1871 Alemanha e Itália se desenvolveram em estados-nação. Foi no século XIX também que se observou o Império Britânico emergir como o primeiro poder global do mundo devido, em grande parte, à Revolução Industrial e a vitória nas Guerras Napoleônicas. Impérios thumb|esquerda|upright=1|[[Paris durante a Feira Mundial de 1884.]] A paz iria apenas durar até que o Império Otomano declinasse suficientemente para se tornar alvo de outros. Isso incitou a Guerra da Criméia em 1854, e começou um tenso período de pequenos conflitos entre as nações dominantes da Europa que deram o primeiro passo para a posterior Primeira Guerra Mundial. Isso mudou uma terceira vez com o fim de várias guerras que transformaram o Reino da Sardenha e o Reino da Prússia nas nações da Itália e da Alemanha, mudando significativamente o balanço do poder na Europa. A partir de 1870, a hegemonia Bismarquiana na Europa pôs a França em uma situação crítica. Ela devagar reconstruiu suas relações internacionais, buscando alianças com a Grã-Bretanha e Rússia, para controlar o crescente poder da Alemanha sobre a Europa. Desse modo, dois lados opostos se formaram na Europa, incrementando suas forças militares e suas alianças ano a ano. Revolução Industrial thumb|upright=1|direita|Céu de chaminés de [[Londres em 1870, por Gustave Doré.]] A Revolução Industrial foi um período compreendido entre o fim do século XVIII e o começo do século XIX, no qual ocorreram grandes mudanças na agricultura, manufatura e transporte e foi produzido um profundo efeito socioeconômico e cultural na Grã-Bretanha, que posteriormente se espalhou por toda a Europa, América do Norte, e depois para todo o mundo, em um processo que ainda continua: a Industrialização. Na parte final dos anos de 1700 a economia baseada na força manual no Reino da Grã-Bretanha começou a ser substituída por outra dominada pela indústria e pelas máquinas. Começou com a mecanização das indústrias têxteis, o desenvolvimento de técnicas avançadas de produção de ferro e o aumento do uso de carvão refinado. A expansão do comércio foi possibilitada com a introdução de canais, rodovias e auto-estradas. A introdução das máquinas a vapor (abastecidas primeiramente com carvão) e maquinaria bruta (principalmente na manufatura têxtil) deram a base para grandes aumentos na capacidade produtiva inglesa.Business and Economics. Leading Issues in Economic Development, Oxford University Press US. ISBN 0-19-511589-9 O desenvolvimento de máquinas de ferramentas nas duas primeiras décadas do século XIX facilitou a produção de mais máquinas para serem utilizadas em outras indústrias. Durante o século XIX, a industrialização se alastrou pelo resto da Europa Ocidental e América do Norte, afetando posteriormente grande parte do mundo. Guerras mundiais thumb|esquerda|upright=1|As [[trincheiras tornaram-se famosos símbolos dos combates da Primeira Guerra Mundial.]] Depois da relativa paz na maior parte do século XIX, a rivalidade entre as potências européias explodiu em 1914, quando a Primeira Guerra Mundial começou. Mais de 60 milhões de soldados europeus foram mobilizados entre 1914 e 1918. De um lado estavam Alemanha, Áustria-Hungria, o Império Otomano e a Bulgária (Poderes Centrais/Tríplice Aliança), enquanto que no outro lado estavam a Sérvia e a Tríplice Entente – a elástica coalizão entre França, Reino Unido e Rússia, que ganhou a participação da Itália em 1915 e dos Estados Unidos em 1917. Embora a Rússia tenha sido derrotada em 1917 (a guerra foi uma das maiores causas da Revolução Russa, levando à formação da comunista União Soviética), a Entente finalmente prevaleceu no outono de 1918. No Tratado de Versalhes (1919) os vencedores impuseram severas condições à Alemanha e aos novos estados reconhecidos (tais como Polônia, Tchecoslováquia, Hungria, Áustria, Iugoslávia, Finlândia, Estônia, Letônia, Lituânia) criados na Europa Central a partir dos extintos impérios Alemão, Austro-Húngaro e Russo, supostamente na base da auto-definição. A maioria desses países entraria em guerras locais, sendo a maior delas a Guerra Polaco-Soviética (1919-1921). Nas décadas seguintes, o medo do comunismo e a Grande Depressão (1929-1943) levaram grupos extremistas nacionalistas - sob a categoria do fascismo – na Itália (1922), Alemanha (1933), Espanha (depois da guerra civil, terminada em 1939) e em outros países como a Hungria. thumb|upright=0.83|[[Hitler e Mussolini formaram o Pacto do Eixo e dominaram a maior parte da Europa na fase inicial da Segunda Guerra Mundial.]] Depois de aliar-se com a Itália de Mussolini no Pacto de Aço e assinar o pacto de não-agressão com a União Soviética, o ditador alemão Adolf Hitler começou a Segunda Guerra Mundial em 1° de Setembro de 1939 invadindo a Polônia, depois de uma expansão militar ocorrida no final da década de 1930. Após sucessos iniciais (principalmente a conquista do oeste da Polônia, grande parte da Escandinávia, França e os Balcãs antes de 1941), as forças do Eixo começaram a enfraquecer-se em 1941. Os principais oponentes ideológicos de Hitler eram os comunistas da Rússia, mas por causa da falha alemã em derrotar o Reino Unido e das falhas italianas no norte da África e no Mediterrâneo, as forças do Eixo se resumiram à Europa Ocidental, Escandinávia, além de ataques a África. O ataque feito posteriormente à União Soviética (que junto com a Alemanha dividiu a Europa central em 1939-1940) não foi feito com a força necessária. Apesar de um sucesso inicial, o exército alemão foi parado perto de Moscou em dezembro de 1941. Apenas no ano seguinte é que o avanço alemão seria parado e eles começariam a sofrer uma série de derrotas, como por exemplo, nas batalhas de Stalingrado e Kursk. Nesse ínterim, o Japão (aliado de Alemanha e Itália desde setembro de 1940) atacou os britânicos no Sudeste Asiático e os Estados Unidos no Havaí em 7 de Dezembro de 1941; a Alemanha então completou sua expansão declarando guerra aos Estados Unidos. A guerra aumentou a tensão entre o Eixo (Alemanha, Itália e Japão) e os Aliados (Reino Unido, União Soviética e os Estados Unidos). As forças Aliadas venceram no norte da África e invadiram a Itália em 1943, e a ocupada França em 1944. Na primavera de 1945, a Alemanha foi invadida pelo leste pela União Soviética e pelo oeste pelos Aliados; Hitler cometeu suicídio e a Alemanha se rendeu no começo de maio acabando com a guerra na Europa. O período foi marcado também por um industrializado e planejado genocídio de mais de 11 milhões de pessoas, incluindo a maioria dos judeus da Europa e ciganos, assim como milhões de poloneses e eslavos soviéticos. O sistema soviético de trabalho forçado, as expulsões da população da União Soviética e a grande fome da Ucrânia tiveram semelhante carga de mortes. Durante e depois da guerra, milhões de civis foram afetadas pelas forçadas transferências da população. Guerra Fria thumb|esquerda|upright=1|Trabalhadores da [[Alemanha Oriental construindo o Muro de Berlim, 20 de Novembro de 1961.]] A Primeira e especialmente a Segunda Guerra Mundial acabaram com a preponderante posição da Europa Ocidental. O mapa do continente foi redesenhado na Conferência de Yalta e dividido se tornou a principal zona de contenção na Guerra Fria entre dois blocos, os países ocidentais e o bloco Oriental. Os Estados Unidos e a Europa Ocidental (Reino Unido, França, Itália, Países Baixos, Alemanha Ocidental, etc.) estabeleceram a aliança da OTAN como proteção contra uma possível invasão soviética. Depois, a União Soviética e o Leste Europeu (Polônia, Tchecoslováquia, Hungria, Romênia, Bulgária e Alemanha Oriental) estabeleceram o Pacto de Varsóvia como proteção contra uma possível invasão dos Estados Unidos. Na mesma época, a Europa Ocidental lentamente começou um processo de integração política e econômica, desejando um continente unido e integrado para prevenir outra guerra. Esse processo resultou naturalmente no desenvolvimento de organizações como a União Européia e o Conselho da Europa. O movimento Solidarność que aconteceu na década de 1980 enfraqueceu o governo comunista na Polônia, foi o começo do fim do domínio comunista na Europa Oriental e o declínio da União Soviética. O líder soviético Mikhail Gorbachev instituiu a Perestroika e a Glasnost, que enfraqueceram oficialmente a influência soviética na Europa Oriental. Os governos que davam suporte aos soviéticos entraram em colapso e a Alemanha Ocidental anexou a Oriental em 1990. Em 1991, a própria União Soviética ruiu, dividindo-se em 15 estados, com a Rússia tomando o lugar da União Soviética no Conselho de Segurança da ONU. Entretanto, a separação mais violenta aconteceu na Iugoslávia, nos Balcãs. Quatro (Eslovênia, Croácia, Bósnia e Herzegóvina e Macedônia) das seis repúblicas iugoslavas declararam independência e para a maioria delas uma violenta guerra se seguiu, em algumas partes até 1995. Em 2006, Montenegro se separou e declarou independência, seguido por Kosovo, formalmente uma província autônoma da Sérvia, em 2008, e descaracterizando completamente o antigo mapa da Iugoslávia. Na era pós-guerra fria, OTAN e a União Européia foram gradualmente admitindo a maioria dos antigos estados membros do Pacto de Varsóvia. Reunificação e integração Em 1992, o Tratado de Maastricht foi assinado pelos então membros da União Européia. Isso transformou o "Projeto Europeu" de ser uma comunidade econômica com certos aspectos políticos, numa união com uma intensa cooperação e prosperidade baseada em uma união de soberanias nacionais. Em 1985, o Acordo de Schengen já havia uma área sem fronteiras e sem controle de passaporte entre os estados que o assinaram. thumb|180px|A [[bandeira europeia.]] Uma moeda comum para a maioria dos estados membros da União Européia, o euro, foi estabelecida eletronicamente em 1999, oficialmente partilhando todas as moedas de cada participante com os outros. A nova moeda foi posta em circulação em 2002 e as velhas foram retiradas dos mercados. Apenas três países dos quinze Estados-membros decidiram não aderir ao euro (Reino Unido, Dinamarca e Suécia). Em 2004, a UE deu ordem à sua maior expansão, admitindo 10 novos membros (oito dos quais antigos estados comunistas). Outros dois ingressaram no grupo em 2007, num total de 27 nações. Um tratado estabelecendo uma constituição para a UE foi assinado em Roma em 2004, com a intenção de substituir todos os antigos tratados com apenas um só documento. Entretanto, sua ratificação nunca foi feita devido à rejeição de franceses e holandeses via referendo. Em 2007, concordou-se em substituir aquela proposta com um novo tratado reformado, o Tratado de Lisboa, que iria entrar como uma emenda ao invés de substituir os tratados existentes. Esse tratado foi assinado em 13 de Dezembro de 2007, e vai entrar em vigor em janeiro de 2009, se ratificado até essa data. Isso dará a União Européia seu primeiro presidente permanente e ministro de relações exteriores. Os Balcãs são a parte da Europa que mais deseja aderir a União Européia, com a Croácia notadamente esperando ser aceita antes de 2010. Geografia thumb|180px|esquerda|[[Imagem de satélite do continente europeu.]] A Europa é o segundo menor continente do mundo depois da Oceânia, tendo uma extensão de 10.530.751 km², representando 7% das terras emersas. Estritamente falando em termos de geográfica contemporânea, a Europa, como a Oceania, deixam de estar categorizadas como continentes e são consideradas Macro-Unidades Geográficas, MUG; já que efetivamente, no caso da Europa esta macrounidade geográfica é um prolongamento ocidental do continente eurasiático. Caracteriza a Europa, tanto no geográfico (com muita incidência no climático como em sua geografia humana), a elevada quantidade média de costas marítimas e oceânicas devida à presença de abundantes penínsulas, golfos, mares interiores e ilhas. Isto e o influxo da Corrente do Golfo e a proximidade dos desertos quentes de África e Ásia determinam que na Europa prepondere, pese às latitudes, um clima temperado excepcionalmente benigno para a habitabilidade humana. Por outra parte a abundância de costas e hidrovias permitiu e permite o trânsito de populações e depois seu estabelecimento desde fins do pleistoceno (quando os Homo sapiens substituíram aos Homo neandertalensis). Também é a Europa, que se considera tradicionalmente como um continente, o mais plano de todos eles, com uma altitude média de 230 metros. A máxima expressão destas planícies é a grande planície do Norte, que se estende 2000 km desde as costas atlânticas francesas até os montes Urais, a fronteira física mais oriental com a Ásia. Os pontos mais altos são o monte Elbrus (Rússia) na Europa oriental (5.642 metros), o Dykh-Tau (próximo do Elbrus, na Rússia) (5.205 metros), o Shkhara (Geórgia) (5.204 metros) e o Monte Branco (França/Itália) na Europa ocidental (4.807 metros). Ao sul, a Europa está separada do continente africano pelo mar Mediterrâneo, fronteira que se reduz a uns 30 km no estreito de Gibraltar, ao sudeste os limites com a Ásia também estão dados pelo Mediterrâneo e pelos seus mares subsidiários (o estreito dos Dardanelos, o Mar de Mármara e o Helesponto têm muito poucos quilômetros de largura, o Bósforo é tão estreito que atualmente várias pontes o cruzam). Na realidade o Mar Mediterrâneo e a sua bacia, mais do que um limite - segundo os momentos históricos - são um nexo de união com os outros "continentes" (as macro-unidades geográficas de Ásia e África), resultando como verdadeiros limites culturais e étnicos entre eles as extensas regiões desérticas que se localizam do outro lado do Mediterrâneo. Considerando a Islândia como parte de Europa e a Groenlândia como parte da América, pode-se observar que as distâncias entre a Europa e o continente americano são também bastante exíguas. Os pontos extremos da Europa são: * Norte: Cabo Nordkinn, Noruega (continental), e Knivskjellodden, Noruega (ilha) * Sul: Península de Gibraltar, Gibraltar * Oeste: Cabo da Roca, Portugal (continental), e ilhéu de Monchique, Portugal (ilha) Europa como continente Mais de três quartos do globo terrestre são cobertos pelas águas de oceanos e mares. O restante, que se encontra emerso, apresenta-se como milhares de ilhas e cinco massas continentais ou, simplesmente, continentes: Eurásia, América, África, Oceania e Antártida. Dessa maneira, levando-se em conta apenas os aspectos físicos, a Europa em si não constitui um continente, mas uma grande península do continente eurasiano. Entretanto, considerando a história - bem como as características populacionais e, principalmente, culturais -, podemos notar que, na Eurásia, a Europa e a Ásia são duas realidades distintas, o que justifica estudá-las separadamente, como continentes isolados. Localização thumb|180px|[[Localização da Europa.]] A Europa encontra-se totalmente no hemisfério norte da Terra, também chamado hemisfério setentrional ou boreal. Somente um dos paralelos mais importantes cruza o continente europeu: trata-se do Círculo Polar Ártico, que passa pelo extremo norte da Islândia, norte da Escandinávia e da Rússia. O meridiano inicial (0°) corta a cidade de Londres, onde está instalado o observatório astronômico de Greenwich; daí a denominação Meridiano de Greenwich. Devido a isso, a Europa ocupa terras dos hemisférios oriental e ocidental. Suas terras se estendem de 34 graus e 45 minutos a 80 graus de latitude norte, e de 24 graus de longitude oeste a 65 graus de longitude leste. Consequenteliente, os países europeus são cortados por vários fusos horários e pertencem a duas zonas climáticas: temperada e polar. Os limites do continente europeu são: ao norte, o oceano Glacial Ártico; ao sul, os mares Mediterrâneo e Negro; a oeste, o oceano Atlântico; e a leste, os montes Urais, que constituem a divisa natural entre a Rússia européia e a asiática. Acidentes geográficos Golfos Entre os golfos da Europa destacam-se o golfo de Biscaia (França e Espanha), o de Cádis (Espanha, Marrocos e Portugal), o dos Dardanelos (Turquia), o do Bósforo (Turquia), o de Messina (Itália) e o de Öresund (Dinamarca e Suécia). Penínsulas Suas principais penínsulas são a Escandinava (Suécia e Noruega), península Hispânica ou Ibérica (Andorra, Espanha, Gibraltar e Portugal), Itálica (Itália, São Marinho e Vaticano), Balcânica (Albânia, Bósnia e Herzegovina, Bulgária, Croácia, Grécia, Eslovénia, Macedônia, Sérvia, e Romênia); além das penínsulas de Kola (Rússia), Jutlândia (Dinamarca), Bretanha (França) e península da Crimeia (Ucrânia). Principais ilhas e arquipélagos ; Por ordem de tamanho Relevo Embora haja cadeias de montanhas, as formas de relevo predominantes na Europa são as planícies, que apresentam duas características muito positivas: um solo geralmente fértil e favorável à agricultura e grande facilidade para o estabelecimento de vias de comunicação. Os planaltos mais elevados e as montanhas não chegam a cobrir 35% do território europeu e, por essa razão, a altitude média das terras da Europa é de apenas 340 metros. thumb|180px|esquerda|[[Mapa topográfico da Europa.]] De maneira geral, portanto, no relevo europeu predominam elevações modestas, e são muito comuns as planícies, principalmente na metade norte do continente e em toda a porção leste, onde aparece a grande Planície Russa. Além dessa, merecem destaque a Planície Húngara, percorrida pelo rio Danúbio, a Planície do Pó, no norte da Itália, e as planícies que contornam o leste e o sul das Ilhas Britânicas. A Planície Germano-Polonesa, de tipo fluvial, estende do interior para o litoral norte do continente. Além dessa enorme área de planícies, encontra-se ainda no mapa do continente europeu: * Maciços da Era Primária, desgastados pela erosão e reduzidos a planaltos pouco elevados; no noroeste formam os Alpes Escandinavos; aparecem nas Ilhas Britânicas formando os Montes Peninos; na Península Ibérica surgem com Montes Cantábricos, Meseta Espanhola e outros; na Península Balcânica, chamam-se Montes Pindos; e na fronteira natural entre a Europa e a Ásia levam o nome de Montes Urais; * Cordilheiras muito altas na parte centro-sul, formando os Alpes, onde se situa os pontos culminantes do relevo europeu, como o pico do Monte Branco (4.807 metros). Ainda nessa região merecem destaque as cristas dos Apeninos, Pireneus, Balcãs, Cárpatos e Cadeia do Cáucaso. O litoral da Europa é extremamente recortado, o que favorece a instalação dos portos, a navegação e o comércio. Possui grande número de penínsulas e ilhas de extensões diversas isolandos mares interiores. Observando atentamente o mapa, percebe-se: * No norte, a Península Escandinava, que abriga o Mar Báltico, encontra-se a Península da Jutlândia e as Ilhas Britânicas, envolvidas pelo Mar do Norte. A porção norte do litoral europeu é limitada pelo Oceano Glacial Ártico, que engloba ainda outros mares, como o Mar da Noruega, nos limites com o Oceano Atlântico. * No sul, separando a Europa da África, encontra-se o Mar Mediterrâneo, que, por sua vez, abriga mares menores. Nele sobressaem as penínsulas Balcânica, Itálica e a grande Península Ibérica, que separa o Mediterrâneo do Oceano Atlântico. Nessa parte do continente europeu existem inúmeras ilhas, merecendo destaque as Ilhas Baleares, a Córsega, a Sardenha e a Sicília, além de um verdadeiro mosaico constituído pelas ilhas gregas. Os mares Tirreno, Adriático, Jônico, Egeu, de Mármara, Negro, de Azov, e Cáspio modelam o contorno sul e sudeste da Europa. As costas ocidentais da Europa são banhadas pelo Oceano Atlântico e e por seus mares secundários. Ao redor de toda a Europa, a plataforma continental é muito larga, propiciando boas condições para a pesca e o extrativismo mineral. Clima thumb|180px|[[Mapa climático da Europa de acordo com a classificação climática de Köppen-Geiger.]] A Europa apresenta na maior parte de seu território, clima temperado, com estações bem definidas, sem excessos de temperatura, pluviosidade ou queda de neve. Somente no extremo norte e em altitudes elevadas, nas cordilheiras, são encontradas temperaturas não muito propícias à atividade humana. As condições climáticas extremamente favoráveis da Europa de maneira geral resultam da combinação de quatro fatores: * A maior parte das terras europeias encontra-se em latitudes médias, entre 35 e 70 graus de latitude norte; * O continente é rodeado por muitos mares e os recortes de litoral não favorecem mudanças bruscas de temperaturas; * O continente recebe, o ano inteiro, ventos do oeste, que levam a umidade do Atlântico até o interior. * A Corrente do Golfo leva águas aquecidas até o litoral das Ilhas Britânicas e da Península Escandinava, contribuindo para o equilíbrio térmico das latitudes mais altas, sobretudo ao longo da costa ocidental. A combinação desses fatores favorece o domínio, na Europa Ocidental, do clima temperado oceânico, úmido e sem grandes variações de temperatura. Aparecem ainda, na Europa Oriental e em parte da Península Escandinava e da Rússia, o clima temperado continental — mais seco, com verões quentes e chuvosos e invernos extremamente frios — e o clima polar — com invernos rigorosos e verões curtos, que caracteriza uma parte da Península Escandinava e da Rússia europeia. Esses tipos climáticos apresentam variações em função de fatores locais: no sul do continente, a influência das águas aquecidas do Atlântico e do Mediterrâneo permite a existência do clima mediterrâneo, que apresenta verões secos e invernos úmidos e não muito frios; nos Alpes, a altitude do relevo é responsável pela configuração do clima de altas montanhas, conhecido como alpino, que apresenta invernos extremamente rigorosos. Este tipo climático aparece também nos Alpes Escandinavos, nos Cárpatos e nos Pireneus. Na Europa não existem desertos por ser um continente temperado. Hidrografia thumb|180px|esquerda|Bacias hidrográficas da Europa. Se comparados aos rios tropicais, não há, na Europa, rios muito extensos nem de grande volume de água. Apesar disso, os cursos fluviais são muito aproveitados como vias de comunicação e fontes produtores de energia. A Europa apresenta uma grande quantidade de rios, que deságuam ora diretamente no oceano, ora em lagos, mares ou outros rios. Desse emaranhado fluvial, destacam-se as bacias: * Do rio Reno, que nasce na Suíça, serve de fronteira entre a França e a Alemanha, onde banha uma das regiões mais industrializadas de toda a Europa, e deságua nos Países Baixos (porto de Roterdã). Por ser largamente utilizado na navegação, o Reno interliga-se a outros rios através de canais. * Do rio Danúbio, que nasce no maciço da Floresta Negra, na Alemanha, drena importantes rios do centro-sul europeu e deságua no Mar Negro. Além da Alemanha, banha os seguintes países: Áustria, Eslováquia, Hungria, Sérvia, Bulgária, Romênia e Ucrânia. * Do rio Volga, o maior rio europeu, cuja nascente se localiza nas planalto de Valdai, na Rússia, drenando muitos afluentes até deságuar no Mar Cáspio. Merecem menção ainda, por passarem em capitais ou cidades importantes da Europa, os rios Tâmisa, Elba, Mosela, Vístula, Sena, Loire, Ródano, Pó, Tibre, Douro, Tejo, Ebro, Dnieper, Ural, entre outros. Além da grande quantidade de rios e de mares, a hidrografia europeia apresenta ainda muitos lagos, como os de Constança, de Genebra, de Zurique, na Suíça, e os lagos glaciários que ainda aparecem nas planícies do noroeste da Rússia, na Escandinávia e sobretudo na Finlândia, considerada "o país dos lagos", por concentrá-los em maior número. Vegetação frame|[[Biomas da Europa e de regiões próximas:. ]] Atualmente, a maior parte das formações vegetais da Europa já foi destruída, abrindo espaço para a ocupação agrícola ou para a expansão urbana. Como em todo o mundo, as formações vegetais originais da Europa dependem dos tipos de clima e, consequentemente, dos tipos de solo. Assim, na Península Escandinava e na Rússia, junto ao Oceano Glacial Ártico, aparece a tundra. Ao sul dessa formação vegetal, a elevação da temperatura vai favorecendo, primeiramente, o desenvolvimento da taiga e, depois, da floresta de coníferas, que ocupam grande parte da Suécia, Noruega e Finlândia. Nas áreas de clima temperado oceânico, onde por influência do oceano a umidade é maior, é muito comum a floresta temperada, formada por coníferas e árvores de folhas caducas; essa foi a formação vegetal originalmente dominante, mas hoje é conservada apenas nos maciços montanhosos. Nas áreas mais secas, dominadas pelo clima temperado continental, próximo aos mares Negro e Cáspio surge vasta extensão de estepes, nas áreas mais secas, e pradarias, nas áreas mais úmidas, com uma vegetação rasteira que em alguns trechos lembra os pampas do Rio Grande do Sul. No sul da Europa, o clima mediterrâneo, com suas características subtropicais bastante amenizadas pelo Oceano Atlântico, favorece o desenvolvimento de florestas, que hoje, degradadas, apresentam-se como capões de vegetação descontínua, conhecidas como maquis, em áreas de solos arenosos, ou como garrigue, em áreas de terrenos calcários. Essa vegetação é comumente chamada de mediterrânea. Todo o leste da Europa, ocupado pela Rússia europeia, apresenta a mesma distribuição vegetal do restante do continente: a tundra - no extremo norte -, a taiga, as pradarias e as estepe constituem as formações vegetais dominantes. Biodiversidade thumb|180px|esquerda|Regiões [[Biogeografia|biogeográficas da Europa e regiões adjacentes.]] A Europa se inclui na região zoogeográfica paleártica. A ação do homem reduziu o número e a extensão geográfica das espécies selvagens europeias. Na zona mais setentrional vivem animais de peles finas, como a rena e a foca. Nos bosques temperados habitam o urso pardo, a raposa, o lince, a lontra, o lobo, o veado, o gamo, corço, o esquilo, etc. Enquanto na área mediterrânea abundam lebres, javalis, perdizes e faisões. A montanha apresenta uma fauna peculiar (o alce e o cabrito montês). São abundantes as aves e os pássaros, muitos dos quais migram entre as diversas regiões europeias ou entre a Europa e a África. Problemas ecológicos thumb|180px|[[Poluição atmosférica em Paris, França.]] Um problema que a Europa vive com intensidade crescente é a poluição. A intensa atividade industrial associada à alta ocupação do espaço resultam em agressões ambientais graves, mesmo com a implantação de medidas de prevenção. A poluição atmosférica alcança níveis inquietantes nas principais cidades da Europa, onde o número de automóveis em circulação é cada vez maior. Paralelamente, a agricultura europeia também não está livre dos efeitos danosos da chuva ácida, inseticidas, fungicidas e herbicidas. Demografia Desde a Renascença e a Era dos Descobrimentos, a Europa teve grande influência na cultura, economia e movimentos sociais mundiais. A demografia da Europa é importante não apenas historicamente, mas também na compreensão das relações internacionais e da dinâmica populacional contemporâneas. thumb|180px|esquerda|[[Crescimento populacional pela Europa.]] As questões demográficas de Europa, atuais e passadas, incluíram emigração por motivos religiosos, relações raciais, imigração econômica, declínio da taxa de natalidade e envelhecimento populacional. Em alguns países, tal como a Irlanda e a Polónia, o acesso ao aborto é atualmente limitado; no passado, tais restrições era comuns em toda Europa, assim como a maioria dos métodos contraceptivos. Ademais, três países europeus (Países Baixos, Bélgica e Suíça) têm permitido uma forma limitada de eutanásia voluntária para doentes terminais. Em 2005 a população da Europa era estimada em 728 milhões de pessoas de acordo com a Organização das Nações Unidas (ONU), o que perfaz pouco mais de 11% da população mundial. Um século antes, a Europa tinha quase 25% da população de toda a Terra. A população europeia cresceu nesses cem anos, mas em outras partes do mundo, particularmente na África e na Ásia, o crescimento foi muitas vezes mais acentuado. De acordo com a Organização das Nações Unidas, a proporção da população mundial residindo na Europa cairá para cerca de 7% em 2050, totalizando 653 milhões de habitantes.http://esa.un.org/unpp/p2k0data.asp Densidade demográfica O relevo e os tipos de clima da Europa, aliados a condições históricas, facilitaram a regular distribuição e fixação da população e seu desenvolvimento econômico. A população absoluta do continente é superior a 700 milhões de habitantes, resultando numa densidade demográfica de aproximadamente 68 habitantes por quilômetro quadrado. Mas, embora detentora de grande população absoluta, a Europa possui atualmente um ritmo de crescimento populacional inferior a qualquer outro no mundo. Certos países alcançaram o crescimento zero (número de nascimentos igual ao número de mortes) e alguns outros acusam até mesmo uma regressão populacional, isto é, a população tem diminuído ao invés de aumentar. Embora não deva ser tomado como regra, de maneira geral são os países mais desenvolvidos os que apresentam crescimento vegetativo negativo. Dessa forma, o déficit populacional tende a se acentuar em toda a Europa. Os principais efeitos do decréscimo populacional são o aumento do número de velhos na população total e a diminuição progressiva da população ativa (carência de mão-de-obra). Nos países que receberam muitos imigrantes estrangeiros, a tendência é que as suas taxas de natalidade sejam superiores às da população de origem européia. Etnias A Europa sempre constituiu um ponto de fixação e cruzamento de povos. Por esse motivo, sua população é composta por um grande número de etnias, que se distinguem pela diversidade linguística (existem no continente mais de 100 línguas ou dialetos), religiosa (cerca de 15 religiões diferentes) e também cultural. A maior parte dos europeus é caucasiana, dividida em pelo menos três grandes grupos etnolinguísticos: latinos, germânicos e eslavos. Os povos latinos habitam nações que integraram o antigo Império Romano, correspondendo principalmente às populações dos países do Mediterrâneo Ocidental, entre as quais se destacam os portugueses, espanhóis, italianos e franceses. Os romenos são um povo latino radicado na Europa de Leste. Os povos germânicos encontram-se na Europa Norte-Ocidental e Central; são eles os alemães, austríacos, holandeses, escandinavos e britânicos. Alguns países mesclam línguas e/ou povos de origem latina e germânica, como Suíça e Bélgica, por exemplo. Os povos eslavos, encontram-se fundamentalmente nos países da Europa de leste, ou Oriental, entre eles figuram os russos, bielorussos, ucranianos, polacos, checos, eslovacos, eslovenos, croatas, bósnios, montenegrinos, sérvios, búlgaros, etc. Além dos povos que enumeramos e dos resultados das misturas entre eles, podemos destacar os finlandeses, os húngaros, os gregos as minorias celtas, nas ilhas Britânicas e na península da Bretanha, e bascas, na Espanha e na França. Embora a Europa apresente grande diversidade religiosa, de maneira geral, predomina o catolicismo romano entre latinos e o catolicismo ortodoxo entre os eslavos. Dentre as minorias, destacam-se os judeus, numerosos até a Segunda Guerra Mundial na Europa Central e Leste Europeu, e os muçulmanos, na Península Balcânica. Ficheiro:Juan Carlos da Espanha.jpg|Juan Carlos I, espanhol. Ficheiro:Angela Merkel 24092007.jpg|Angela Merkel, alemã Ficheiro:Alexander_Lukashenko_2007.jpg|Aleksandr Lukashenko, bielorrusso. Línguas esquerda|thumb|180px|Distribuição aproximada das [[Línguas da Europa|línguas actualmente faladas em Europa.]] As línguas europeias estão, em sua maioria, dentro de três principais grupos linguísticos: as línguas românicas, derivadas da língua latina do Império Romano; as línguas germânicas, cujos ancestrais vieram de língua do sul da Escandinávia; e as línguas eslavas. As línguas românicas são faladas principalmente no sudoeste da Europa, assim como na Roménia e na Moldávia, que estão situadas na Europa Oriental. As línguas germânicas são faladas no noroeste da Europa e algumas partes da Europa Central. As línguas eslavas são faladas na Europa Central, Oriental e Sudeste da Europa. Muitas outras línguas fora dos três principais grupos são faladas na Europa. O grupo de línguas célticas também é um grupo distinto, como os restantes já referidos, e embora tenha desaparecido grande parte do seu uso diário, ainda existem diferentes números de falantes de cada uma das seis línguas célticas: irlandês, gaélico escocês e manx, galês, córnico e bretão. Multilinguismo e a protecção das línguas regionais e minoritárias são objectivos políticos reconhecidoos na Europa de hoje. O Conselho da Europa através da Convenção-Quadro para a Protecção das Minorias Nacionais do Conselho da Europa e da Carta Europeia das Línguas Regionais ou Minoritárias levou á criação de um quadro jurídico a favor dos direitos linguísticos na Europa. Religião A prevalência das religiões da Europa é a seguinte: * Cristianismo ** Catolicismo apostólico romano, que é subdividido em 2 grandes categorias: *** Catolicismo latino, países ou áreas com populações significativamente católicas de rito latino: Andorra, Áustria, oeste da Bielorrússia, Bélgica, Bósnia e Herzegovina, Croácia, República Checa, França, sul e oeste da Alemanha, Hungria, Irlanda, Itália, Latgale (região da Letónia), Liechtenstein, Lituânia, Luxemburgo, Malta, Monaco, Sul da Holanda, Polónia, Portugal, Roménia, San Marino, Eslováquia, Eslovénia, Espanha, centro e sul da Suíça, oeste da Ucrânia, e Vaticano. Existem também grandes minorias católicas no Reino Unido (especialmente na Irlanda do Norte), e em outros países europeus. Na Sérvia, os católicos são uma pequena minoria. *** Catolicismo oriental - é encontrado no oeste da Ucrânia, Bulgária, Chipre, Grécia, Arménia, Hungria, Macedónia, Roménia, Rússia, Sérvia, Eslováquia, sul da Itália (Sardenha e Sicília) e Córsega, na França. ** Cristianismo ortodoxo oriental, os países com populações significativamente Ortodoxa são: Arménia, Bielorrússia, Bósnia e Herzegovina, Bulgária, Chipre, Geórgia, Grécia, Macedónia, Moldávia, Montenegro, Roménia, Rússia, Sérvia, Ucrânia, parte oriental da Hungria, e minorias no Sul da Itália, Cazaquistão, Albânia, Letónia,Lituânia, Polónia e Finlândia (Carélia). ** Cristianismo não-calcedoniano - é encontrado principalmente na Arménia (possui até a sua própria Igreja nacional e autocéfala). ** Protestantismo: países com populações significativamente protestantes incluem Dinamarca, Estónia, Finlândia, norte e leste da Alemanha, Islândia, Letónia, Holanda, Noruega, Suécia; leste, norte e oeste da Suíça e Reino Unido. Existem significativas minorias na França, a noroeste Piemonte na região de Itália, Eslováquia, República Checa, Hungria, e uma pequena minoria na Polónia. thumb|180px|Religiões predominantes na Europa. ]] * Islão, países com significativa população muçulmana são: Albânia, Azerbaijão, Bósnia e Herzegovina, Bulgária, Grécia, Geórgia, Cazaquistão, Montenegro, várias repúblicas de Rússia, Sérvia, Turquia, Crimeia na Ucrânia, e França. Outras religiões são praticadas por grupos menores na Europa, incluindo: * Judaísmo principalmente em França, Alemanha, Reino Unido, Rússia e Itália. Ao mesmo tempo, o judaísmo foi amplamente praticado em todo o continente europeu, embora tenha diminuído em números desde a expulsão e do extermínio, e o êxodo do judeus durante parte do segundo milénio. * Hinduísmo principalmente entre imigrantes da Índia no Reino Unido. Em 1998, havia uma estimativa de 1.382.000 hindus na Europa. * Budismo, fracamente espalhado por toda a Europa e em rápido crescimento nos últimos anos, cerca de 3 milhões de adeptos. * Indígenas Europeus, seguidores das tradições e crenças pagãs estão em muitos países , Alemanha, Irlanda e Reino Unido, a organização religiosa Ásatrúarfélagið é reconhecida como uma minoria religiosa na Islândia (desde 1973), Noruega e Suécia. * Rastafari, comunidades no Reino Unido, França, Espanha, Portugal, Itália e noutros países. * Sikhismo, quase 1 milhão de adeptos do Sikhismo na Europa. A maioria da comunidade vive no Reino Unido (750.000) e Itália (70.000). Cerca de 10.000 na Bélgica e França. Holanda e Alemanha têm uma população de 12.000 adeptos. Todos os outros países têm menos ou 5000 Sikhs. * Jainismo, pequena adesão, principalmente entre os imigrantes indianos no Reino Unido. * Voodoo, principalmente entre pessoas com origem no Caribe e da África Ocidental fixados no Reino Unido e França. * Religiões tradicionais africanas (incluindo Muti), principalmente no Reino Unido e França. * Outras religiões com poucos (ou ao abrigo de um milhão) adeptos na Europa: Animismo, Igreja de Cristo, Eco-religião, Gnose, Paganismo, Testemunhas de Jeová, Menonitas, Igreja Moraviana, Mormonismo ou Os Santos dos Últimos Dias, Panteísmo, Politeísmo, Relativismo Teológico, Cientologia, Adventistas do Sétimo Dia, Igreja Universal, Unitarismo, Wiccan, e Zoroastrianismo. Milhões de europeus não professam nenhuma religião ou são ateus, agnósticos ou humanistas. As maiores populações não confessionais (em percentagem) são encontradas na República Checa, Dinamarca, França, Alemanha, Holanda, Noruega, Suécia e nas antigas repúblicas soviéticas como Bielorrússia, Estónia, Rússia e Ucrânia, a maioria dos antigos do bloco de leste têm populações significativamente não confessionais. Religiões com estatuto oficial Um certo número de países da Europa têm religiões oficiais, incluindo Liechtenstein, Malta, Mónaco, Vaticano (católica), Grécia (Ortodoxa Oriental), Dinamarca, Islândia, e Noruega (Luterana). Na Suíça, alguns cantões reconhecem oficialmente catolicismo, protestantismo e outras religiões reformistas. Algumas aldeias suiças ainda têm a sua própria religião. A Geórgia não tem Igreja estabelecida, mas a Igreja Ortodoxa Georgiana goza de facto de estatuto privilegiado desde a assinatura de uma concordata em 2002 com o estado georgiano. Na Finlândia, tanto a Igreja Ortodoxa Finlândia e a Igreja Evangélica Luterana da Finlândia são oficiais. Na Inglaterra, uma parte do Reino Unido, tem o Anglicanismo como a sua religião oficial. Na Escócia, uma outra parte do Reino Unido, tem o Presbiterianismo como a sua igreja/religião nacional, mas já não é "oficial". Na Suécia, o órgão da Igreja é o Luteranismo, mas também deixou de ser "oficial". O Azerbaijão, França, Portugal, Roménia, Rússia, Espanha e Turquia são oficialmente "seculares". Distribuição populacional No continente europeu não existem regiões extensas que apresentem vazios demográficos,como os que encontramos em desertos, áreas florestais ou de altas latitudes. No entanto, a população européia não apresenta distribuição uniforme, sendo bastante densa próxima às grandes cidades e nas partes industrializadas do ocidente europeu (vale do Ruhr, Amsterdã, Londres, norte da Itália). Mais ao norte (península Escandinava), devido às baixas temperaturas, e nas áreas montanhosas do sul (Alpes), o povoamento apresenta-se mais esparso. Por ser a porção menos desenvolvida economicamente, a parte meridional da Europa - que abrange as penínsulas, Ibérica, Itálica e Balcânica - tem uma grande parcela da população ligada ao setor agropecuário. Dessas saíram muitos emigrantes para as áreas mais industrializadas do continente. thumb|esquerda|upright=1.39|Distribuição populacional na Europa. Atualmente, os países mais desenvolvidos, que receberam milhares de imigrantes na década de 1970, declararam-se incapazes de continuar acolhendo os estrangeiros, fecham suas fronteiras à imigração e incentivam a reemigração. Por outro lado, o retorno dos imigrantes gera dois graves problemas aos seus países de origem: aumenta o desemprego, ao mesmo tempo que diminui a entrada de divisas pela remessa de ganhos dos imigrantes às suas famílias. Nos países nórdicos, devido aos obstáculos oferecidos pelo clima, a população é pouco numerosa em relação ao grande território; as maiores concentrações populacionais aparecem nas áreas urbanas do centro-sul da região. Esses países proporcionam aos cidadãos excelentes condições de saúde, instrução e habitação, sendo o PIB per capita bastante alto e a assistência social a mais completa do mundo. A cidade de Copenhague, capital da Dinamarca, é a mais populosa da região. O Leste Europeu, incluindo a Rússia, abriga uma população de aproximadamente 323 milhões de habitantes, pertencentes a diversas etnias. Na Rússia, a ocupação do espaço não é uniforme; áreas extremamente povoadas, sobretudo a oeste, alternam com outras praticamente vazias. Moscou e São Petersburgo são os mais importantes centros urbanos. Os países mais urbanizados da Europa localizam-se na porção centro-ocidental do continente, como o Reino Unido, a França, a Bélgica, os Países Baixos, a Alemanha e o norte da Itália. Na rede urbana desses países, destacam-se as regiões metropolitanas de Londres, Manchester e Birmingham, no Reino Unido; Paris, na França; Bruxelas, na Bélgica; Berlim, Hamburgo, Munique, Frankfurt é Essen, na Alemanha; e Roma, Milão e Nápoles, na Itália. Política União Europeia thumb|180px|direita|[[Bandeira da União Europeia.]] thumb|180px|direita|Hemiciclo na sede do [[Parlamento Europeu em Bruxelas, Bélgica.]] thumb|180px|Sede do [[Parlamento Europeu em Estrasburgo, França.]] Uma união constituída por mais de uma dezena de países, que fazem transações comerciais utilizando uma moeda única - Euro - e cujos interesses são representados por instituições comuns. Essa nova Europa começou a ganhar corpo em dezembro de 1991, quando os 12 países-membros da União Europeia concluíram o Tratado de Maastricht, que objetivava a união política, econômica e monetária dos participantes, sem fechar espaço para novas adesões. Através desse acordo, Alemanha, Bélgica, Dinamarca, Espanha, França, Grécia, Irlanda, Itália, Luxemburgo, Países Baixos, Portugal e Reino Unido iniciaram a caminhada da integração europeia. Áustria, Finlândia e Suécia são uns dos mais novos membros e vários outros países já entraram com seu pedido de adesão. * BENELUX (Be'lgië/'Be'lgique, '''Ne'derland e 'Lux'embourg) - Países-membros: Bélgica, Países Baixos e Luxemburgo. Foi a primeira organização (1948) e tornou-se modelo e estímulo para as demais. Visava ao desenvolvimento econômico dos três países-membros e à ampliação do comércio entre eles. * CECA (Comunidade Europeia do Carvão e do Aço) - Países-membros: os integrantes do BENELUX e mais Alemanha, Dinamarca, França, Reino Unido e Itália. Primeira entidade que, já em 1951, reunia vencedores e vencidos da Segunda Guerra Mundial, a CECA tinha como objetivo principaís a livre circulação de ferro, carvão, aço e outros minerais no interior da comunidade. Através da redução dos gastos com transportes e das tarifas alfandegárias, facilitava-se o escoamento daqueles produtos, essenciais à industrialização. * AELC (Associação Europeia de Livre Comércio) - Países-membros: Islândia, Liechtenstein, Noruega e Suíça (países da Europa Ocidental). Criada em 1960, a AELC objetivava a eliminação de tarifas internacionais sobre produtos industrializados e negociação de acordos bilaterais sobre produtos agrícolas. Era prevista a unificação da AELC com a União Europeia a partir de 1995, mas a Islândia, a Noruega e a Suíça decidiram ficar de fora. A união dos dois blocos receberia o nome de Espaço Econômico Europeu ou Área Econômica Européia. A Comunidade Econômica Europeia (CEE) ou Mercado Comum Europeu (MCE) foi o embrião da atual União Européia (UE). Seus países membros são: Alemanha, Áustria, Bélgica, Dinamarca, Espanha, Finlândia, França, Grécia, Irlanda, Itália, Luxemburgo, Países Baixos, Portugal, Reino Unido e Suécia. Quando de sua formação, em 1957, a entidade era constituída apenas por Alemanha, Bélgica, França, Itália, Luxemburgo e Países Baixos. Em 1973, ingressaram a Dinamarca, a Irlanda e o Reino Unido; em 1981, a Grécia, e em 1986, Espanha e Portugal. Em 1995, a chamada Europa dos Doze cresceu ainda mais, ganhando a adesão de Áustria, Finlândia e Suécia. A partir de 1994, os países-membros da Comunidade Econômica Européia, que adotou então o nome de União Europeia, se integrariam para formar um mercado único, em que seriam abolidos os sistemas alfandegários e as diferentes taxas de impostos, além das restrições ao comércio, serviços e à circulação de capitais. Isso significaria, entre outras coisas, que os habitantes da União Européia teriam trânsito livre em todos os países-membros, inclusive para trabalho; os impostos seriam aos poucos unificados e haveria livre acesso às mercadorias e serviços de todos os países-membros dentro da comunidade. Desde 1995, para facilitar a circulação de pessoas por alguns países da União Europeia, entrou em vigor um acordo entre Portugal, Espanha, França, Bélgica, Países Baixos, Luxemburgo e Alemanha para eliminar as barreiras alfandegárias e a obrigação da apresentação do passaporte entre esses países. Essa área recebeu o nome de '''Espaço Schengen, tirado da cidade luxemburguesa onde o acordo foi assinado. No sentido da integração econômica, outro passo importante seria a utilização de uma moeda comum. O ECU (European Currency Unity ou Unidade Monetária Européia) circula, desde 1993, como padrão em operações financeiras e, apesar da discordância de alguns membros, pretendeu-se que, gradualmente, ele fosse adotado nas operações cotidianas até 1999, quando o Euro entrou em vigor como moeda escritural e como moeda oficial desde 2002. A sede da União Européia é em Bruxelas, na Bélgica, e suas principais metas são: * Promover progresso econômico coordenado, através da construção de um espaço sem fronteiras internas, por meio da união econômica e monetária; reforçar a infraestrutura de transporte, telecomunicações, energia; garantir políticas agrícolas, pesqueiras e de pesquisas nucleares comuns, além de normas de proteção ao meio ambiente; * Coordenar o desenvolvimento social de todos os países-membros, equilibrando as desigualdades entre eles, garantindo políticas únicas de saúde, políticas culturais e cooperação no domínio da justiça; * Garantir a união política dos Estados democráticos da União Europeia; estabelecer políticas internacionais comuns; construir um sistema único de defesa para todos os países-membros, desativando os exércitos nacionais; * Garantir a eficácia dos órgãos e mecanismos da comunidade. Todos os países que integram a União Europeia apresentam economia desenvolvida, ainda que existam diferenças extraordinárias entre eles, como entre Irlanda e Alemanha, por exemplo, ou Grécia e Dinamarca. A meta, no entanto, é reduzir esses contrastes, tornando a comunidade cada vez mais homogênea. Apesar das metas em comum, há divergências entre os países-membros da União Europeia e são frequentes os atritos e necessários os ajustes para garantir a execução de tais metas. O ano de 1994 foi de provas para a integridade da União Europeia, já que ocorreram, nos países, plebiscitos para ratificar seus objetivos e confirmar ou não a adesão à União. Na Dinamarca e no Reino Unido, as opiniões estavam muito divididas, mas o apoio à comunidade prevaleceu. Na Noruega, entretanto, sua população decldiu não ingressar na União Européia, apesar da solicitação de adesão feita anteriormente. Outras organizações Os países europeus ocidentais estão vinculados a importantes organizações que agregam países de outros continentes, como a OTAN e a OECD. A Organização do Tratado do Atlântico Norte (OTAN), criada em 1949, tem caráter militar. Além de países europeus, inclui outros dois banhados pelo oceano Atlântico Norte: Canadá e Estados Unidos. Seu objetivo fundamental é a cooperação militar e a defesa de seus membros, no caso de agressâo internacional. Com o fim da Guerra Fria, o papel da OTAN tem estado em segundo plano. A aliança assumiu um caráter preponderantemente político em 1990, desenvolvendo o papel de resolver crises localizadas. Vários países do Leste Europeu solicitaram o ingresso à OTAN. A OECD (Organization for Economic Cooperation and Development ou Organização para a Cooperação e Desenvolvimento Econômico) foi estabelecida em 1961 para promover bem-estar econômico e social entre seus membros e harmonizar a qualidade de vida nos países em desenvolvimento. Além de 18 países europeus, engloba também Austrália, Canadá, Japão, Nova Zelândia e Estados Unidos. Geopolítica A Europa, apesar de não possuir um território extenso, é dividida em numerosos países pequenos e médios. Alguns como, como o Vaticano, Mônaco e San Marino, não são maiores do que uma cidade; outros são pouco mais extensos: Liechtenstein, Malta e Andorra. Fora a Rússia, os maiores países são a França e Espanha, menores que alguns estados brasileiros, como Bahia e Minas Gerais. No total, a Europa 48 nações, em que imperam sistemas de governo republicanos e, em alguns casos, monárquicos. Todos os países podem ainda serem classificados como pertencentes à Europa Oriental ou Ocidental, divisão que coincide com a estrutura político-econômica adotada pelos Estados europeus após a Segunda Guerra Mundial; os países socialistas faziam parte da Europa Oriental, em que o Estado centralizava as atividades econõmicas, enquanto os países capitalistas, em que a economia baseava na livre iniciativa, localizavam-se na Europa Ocidental. thumb|direita|upright=1.39|[[Zonas ocupadas pelos Aliados na Alemanha em 1947, com os territórios a leste da linha Oder-Neisse sob administração polaca ou anexação soviética, além do protetorado de Sarre e a Berlim dividida. A Alemanha Oriental era formada pela Zona Soviética, enquanto a Alemanha Ocidental era formada pelas zonas estadunidense, britânica e francesa em 1949 e do Sarre em 1957.]] Essa classificação conforme já foi dita, passou a existir somente após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, quando as duas potências, União Soviética e Estados Unidos, libertaram territórios, regiões e cidades do domínio nazista e passaram a impor sua influência sobre eles. As tropas soviéticas ocuparam temporariamente os países do leste europeu, e a Alemanha teve seu território dividido em dois setores, constituido dois países: a República Federal da Alemanha, ocidental e capitalista, e a República Democrática Alemã, oriental e socialista. Berlim, a antiga capital alemã, sofreu a mesma divisão. Somente em 1990, após 45 anos de separação: as duas Alemanhas foram reunificadas. Logo após a guerra, entre 1945 e 1955, houve um período denominado Guerra Fria, em que os atritos entre as duas grandes potências se acentuaram. Criou-se, no Ocidente, a expressão Cortina de Ferro para indicar a divisão rígida entre os países da Europa Ocidental — que, com a ajuda dos Estados Unidos, se recuperaram economicamente e permaneceram capitalistas e liberais — e os da Europa Oriental — que, sob influência da União Soviética, se tornaram repúblicas populares, adotando uma economia socialista e coletivista. República popular é a designação comum aos Estados constituídos por uma Frente Popular que consegue as diversas tendências políticas de um país, sempre dominadas pelos ideais do proletariado (operariado) e do Partido Comunista. A Europa Ocidental é, com poucas exceções, altamente desenvolvida e industrializada; consome considerável parcela da economia mundial e produz grandes quantidades de aço, cimento, máquinas, automóveis, vinho, trigo, cevada e laticínios, além de inúmeros outros artigos. As excelentes condições em que vive a maior parte do continente refletem-se não só nos indicadores econômicos, mas também nos dados sociais: quase inexistência de analfabetos, alto PIB per capita, baixo crescimento vegetativo, etc. Há, entretanto, algumas áreas que ainda apresentam economia basicamente agrícola e desenvolvimento industrial menos acentuado. Constituem exceção certas partes dos países da Europa Meridional: Portugal, Espanha, Grécia, Itália e a parte europeia da Turquia. Na última década foram feitos esfoços no sentido de mudar esse quadro, de modo a integrar essas regiões ao padrão sócio-econômico do continente. Há, ainda o caso da parte oriental da parte oriental da Alemanha que, embora possua indústrias de base, apresenta marcante desnível sócio econômico em relação à parte ocidental do país. Também na Europa Oriental há grande industrialização, principalmente na Rússia. Desde que esses países se tornaram repúblicas populares, sua economia passou a ser controlada pelo Estado e tornou-se planificada, o que levou ao incentivo para a criação e o desenvolvimento de indústrias de base e de equipamentos. À semelhança do que ocorre no lado ocidental, também os países europeus orientais apresentam alguns constrastes entre si, uns com maior, outros com menor índice de desenvolvimento. thumb|180px|esquerda|[[Mikhail Gorbachev, Secretário-Geral do Partido Comunista da União Soviética e Ronald Reagan, Presidente dos Estados Unidos assinando o Tratado INF.]] A partir da segunda metade da década de 1980, foram iniciadas diversas reformas políticas e econômicas em todo o leste europeu, graças à eleição de Mikhail Gorbatchev para secretário do Partido Comunista da União Soviética em 1985, época em que a crise econômica do país tinha se agravado bastante. Visando a vida econômica e política da União Soviética, Gorbatchev iniciou a glasnost (abertura política) e a perestroika (reestruturação econômica). Inicialmente, a perestroika pretendeu realizar liberalização controlada da economia, para posteriormente, introduzir a economia de mercado, por meio da entrada cada vez maior de transnacionais e da privatização de empresas estatais, tanto na indústria como no comércio e na agricultura. No plano político, iniciaram-se também reformas importantes: a glasnost permitiu a volta e a libertação de dissidentes presos ou exilados, as discussões políticas livres e a abertura de imprensa. A mais importante reforma, no entanto, foi substituição de partido único. Até então, tanto na União Soviética, como nos demais países socialistas europeus, existe o monopóilio político do Partido Comunista. A partir do início de 1990, em vários países da Europa Oriental foram marcadas eleições livres e pluripartidárias, ou seja, além do próprio Partido Comunista, outros partidos puderam concorrer às eleições, e muitos foram vitoriosos. Apesar de todas essas reformas, os países do leste europeu ainda se diferenciavam dos países da Europa Ocidental, tradicionalmente capitalistas, porque estavam atravessando um período de transição da economia planificada para a economia de mercado. As mudanças, de forma mais profunda, espalharam-se pelos demais demais países do leste europeu e as repercussões ainda não foram totalmente reconhecidas. O andamento dessas mudanças foi mais acelerado em 1989, quando se deflagrou uma série de acontecimentos por toda a Europa Oriental. Veja o quadro a seguir: Subdivisões thumb|direita|upright=1.39|A Europa, de acordo com a definição mais aceita, é mostrada em verde (países, por vezes associados com a cultura europeia, em azul escuro, partes de estados [[Ásia|asiáticos e europeus em azul claro).]] thumb|direita|upright=1.39|Mapa político moderno. direita|thumb|upright=1.39|Divisão contemporânea da Europa por regiões de acordo com as [[Nações Unidas (a definição da ONU para Europa Ocidental estão marcadas em azul claro):. ]] [[Ficheiro:Europe subregion map world factbook.svg|direita|thumb|upright=1.39|Grupos regionais de acordo com o The World Factbook.]] thumb|direita|upright=1.39|[[União Europeia e seus países candidatos.]] thumb|direita|upright=1.39|Nações do [[Conselho da Europa.]] thumb|upright=1.39|Mapa mostrandos os países membros da [[União Europeia e da OTAN.]] De acordo com definições diferentes, os territórios podem ser sujeitos a várias categorizações. Os 27 Estados Membros da União Europeia são altamente integrados economicamente e politicamente, a própria União Europeia faz parte da geografia política da Europa. A tabela abaixo mostra o esquema de sub-regiões geográficas utilizado pela Organização das Nações Unidas, ao lado do grupo regional publicado no CIA World Factbook. Dentro dos referidos Estados existem várias regiões, desfrutando de ampla autonomia, bem como de vários países independentes de facto com reconhecimento internacional limitado ou reconhecido, nenhum deles é membro da ONU: Regiões De acordo com os pontos de vista espacial e económico, podemos dividir o continente em: Europa Ocidental, Europa Setentrional, Europa Centro-Oriental e Europa Meridional. Sendo: * Europa Ocidental: região que abrange alguns dos chamados países atlânticos, ou seja, banhados pelo oceano Atlântico (Reino Unido, Irlanda e França); os que mantêm relação direta com o Atlântico através do mar do Norte: Países Baixos, Bélgica e Alemanha; e os países sem saída para o mar, mas que estão directa ou indirectamente vinculados ao Ocidente (Áustria, Suíça, Luxemburgo e Liechtenstein). * Europa Setentrional: região que engloba a Noruega e a Suécia, localizadas na península Escandinava, além da Finlândia, Islândia e Dinamarca; abrange também a Estônia, Letônia e Lituânia, que a partir de 1990 se tornaram independentes da então União Soviética. A inclusão desses países na região justifica-se por motivos económicos e pela sua proximidade étnica e cultural com os finlandeses. * Europa Centro-Oriental: É formada pelo conjunto dos antigos países socialistas do Leste - Polônia, República Checa, Eslováquia, Hungria, Romênia, Bulgária, Albânia, Sérvia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Eslovênia, Croácia, Bósnia e Herzegovina e Macedônia - e pelas repúblicas que constituíam a antiga União Soviética, em sua parte europeia: Bielorrússia, Ucrânia, Moldávia, Geórgia, Armênia, Azerbaijão e Rússia Europeia. * Europa Meridional: região que, também chamada de mediterrânea, compreende os países situados no sul do continente, quase todos banhados pelo mar Mediterrâneo: Portugal, Espanha, Itália, Grécia e Turquia europeia, além de vários micro-estados - Vaticano, San Marino, Mônaco, Malta e Andorra. Economia upright=1.39|thumb|As nações europeias segundo a sua renda per capita em 2002. A economia da Europa é a maior do mundo. Muitos de seus estados pertencem ao primeiro mundo. No século XIX se realiza a primeira integração moderna da economia de vários estados europeus através da União Aduaneira da Alemanha. A Alemanha é economicamente a nação mais poderosa de Europa, seguida por França, o Reino Unido, Itália e Espanha, ainda que o país mais rico, em renda per capita, é a República da Irlanda, o país que quando entrou na União Europeia, era o mais pobre do grupo. Existe uma grande disparidade na riqueza econômica dos diferentes países europeus, assim, enquanto nas cinco principais economias o PIB supera os 20 mil euros por pessoa, Moldávia mal ultrapassa os dois mil. Boa parte da dinâmica econômica do continente se emoldura dentro do funcionamento da União Europeia. Desde 2007, treze estados europeus (em 2007 uniu-se a Eslovênia) compartilham uma mesma moeda, o euro (€). A nova realidade da economia mundial, que se consolidou em decorrência da última década, esta marcada principalmente pela desintegração da União Soviética, o vertiginoso crescimento da República Popular da China e a materialização da unidade econômica de boa parte de Europa. No meio destas mudanças surgiram novos pólos para a economia mundial que impulsionaram o chamado processo de "Globalização". Uma das particularidades da economia europeia é que vários estados de pouca extensão territorial, sem maiores recursos naturais e sem possuir costas, contam com economias prósperas e um elevado nível de vida. Tal é o caso do Luxemburgo, da Suíça ou do Liechtenstein, bem como do Mônaco, ainda que este último possui costas sobre o Mediterrâneo. Moeda thumb|upright=1.39| ]] O euro (€) é a moeda oficial dos países que compõe a União Europeia. O código internacional do euro, de acordo com a norma ISO 4217, é denominado "EUR". A palavra "euro" é derivada de "Euro-pa" - União Europeia. Este nome foi a escolha vencedora de um plebiscito em 1996, inventado por um grupo de estudantes espanhóis. Os primeiros países que adotaram a moeda comum em 1 de Janeiro de 2002 foram: Alemanha, Áustria, Bélgica, Espanha, Finlândia, França, Grécia, Países Baixos, Irlanda, Itália, Luxemburgo e Portugal. Alguns pequenos países europeus que não praticavam políticas de moeda própria, logo no início de sua vigência também passaram a utilizar o euro, foram: Andorra, Mônaco, São Marino e Vaticano. Também em territórios, dependências, ou Regiões Autónomas, como os Arquipélagos dos Açores e da Madeira (Portugal); e Guadalupe, Martinica e Guiana Francesa (França). Em 1 de Janeiro de 2002, 12 países aderiram à moeda única. Em 2007, a Eslovénia entrou para a Zona Euro, e o Chipre e Malta em 2008. A conversão de 1 Euro em relação à antiga moeda nacional precedente de cada país foi: : - 1,95583 marco alemão : - 13,7603 xelim austríaco : - 40,3399 franco belga : - 0,585274 libra cipriota : - 239,640 tólar esloveno : - 166,386 peseta espanhola : - 5,94573 marco finlandês : - 6,55957 franco francês : - 340,750 dracma grego : - 0,787564 libra irlandesa : - 1936,27 lira italiana : - 40,3399 franco luxemburguês : - 0,429300 lira maltesa : - 2,20371 florim neerlandês : - 200,482 escudo português Europa Ocidental thumb|esquerda|[[Londres é o maior centro financeiro da Europa e um dos três maiores do planeta, ao lado de Nova York e Tóquio. ]] Os países da Europa Ocidental, de forma geral, são desenvolvidos e a maioria de sua população dispõe de alto PIB per capita e de boas condições de educação, moradia e saúde. Apesar das diferenças entre as nações europeias ocidentais, as características econômicas comuns mais importantes são: alta mecanização e produtividade da agricultura, geralmente baseada no uso de métodos intensivos e de rotação de culturas, prática do extrativismo mineral em avançadas técnicas, garantindo proteção aos recursos naturais; e industrialização suficiente para prover a população de suas necessidades básicas e, em alguns casos, garantir uma balança comercial extremamente favorável. Apresentando uma importante e diversificada produção agrícola, destaca-se por ser o continente que possui, em relação ao território, a maior proporção de solos cultivados. A variedade de climas e de tipos de solo, aliada à tecnologia desenvolvida, permite grande produção de milho e de trigo, em áreas de estepes e pradarias; de cevada, centeio e batata, nas áreas anteriormente ocupadas pelas florestas temperadas; e de frutas cítricas, uvas e oliveiras, nas áreas de clima mediterrânico. Além disso, o continente, de maneira geral, desenvolve avançada pecuária, praticada com métodos intensivos e seleção e aprimoramento racial dos rebanhos. A Suíça, os Países Baixos e a Dinamarca se destacam pela pecuária bovina, voltada para a produção de leite, mas o gado ovino é também significativo. Embora o subsolo europeu não possua recursos minerais em quantidade comparável à de outras regiões da Terra, as jazidas nele encontradas e exploradas foram suficientes para promover o primeiro surto de industrialização ocorrido em nosso planeta, no Reino Unido (século XVIII). Com grandes reservas de ferro no Reino Unido, Suécia, Espanha e França, a Europa Ocidental conta ainda com volumosa produção de carvão na Alemanha, Reino Unido, Bélgica, Luxemburgo e França e, em menor escala, de petróleo bruto e gás natural na Alemanha, Reino Unido, Países Baixos, Noruega, Itália e França. A presença de energia relativamente abundante, associada à mão-de-obra altamente qualificada, possibilitou um grande desenvolvimento de indústrias modernas na Europa. Graças ao desenvolvimento desse setor, houve o predomínio da população urbana sobre a rural e o consequente surgimento de grandes cidades, comércio ativo e complexas redes de circulação. thumb|180px|direita|A região às margens do [[rio Reno, que atravessa a Alemanha, é uma das mais industrializadas da Europa.]] A beleza das paisagens naturais, a imponência e importância histórica das cidades, os inúmeros museus e a grande efervescência cultural constituem fortes atrativos para os habitantes das demais partes do globo, fazendo do turismo outra fonte de recursos para os países europeus ocidentais. Esse setor dispõe de uma sólida infraestrutura, envolvendo transportes, hotelaria, restaurantes, roteiros de viagem, etc. A diversidade das paisagens europeias e também seus aspectos históricos atraem grande número de turistas do mundo inteiro. Nas fotos, o museu do Louvre, em Paris (França), e a Acrópole, em Atenas (Grécia). Os países da Europa Ocidental podem ser agrupados em três regiões econômicas: a Europa Centro-Ocidental, a Europa Meridional e os Países Nórdicos. Europa Centro-Ocidental A Europa Centro-Ocidental, à exceção da Irlanda, é bastante industrializada, conta com uma rede de serviços muito desenvolvida e é, em geral, densamente povoada e urbanizada. Um dos países mais importantes dessa região é o Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda do Norte, localizado nas ilhas Britânicas e formado por Inglaterra, Escócia, País de Gales e Irlanda do Norte. Apesar de sua área relativamente reduzida, se comparada à de outras grandes potências, esse país foi durante séculos o mais rico e poderoso império colonial da Terra e ainda hoje ocupa posição de destaque no cenário mundial. Graças à grande riqueza acumulada e a seus recursos minerais, principalmente ferro e carvão mineral, no século XVIII esse país foi palco da Revolução Industrial. Desenvolveram-se primeiramente manufaturas têxteis e mais tarde siderúrgicas. Devido a diversos fatores - de origem política e econômica - o Reino Unido tornou-se o berço da Revolução Industrial do século XVIII. Foram as indústrias têxteis as primeiras a transformarem a paisagem urbana britânica. thumb|180px|esquerda|Devido a diversos fatores - de origem [[política e econômica - O Reino Unido tornou-se o berço da Revolução Industrial do século XVIII. Foram as indústriais têxteis as primeiras a transformarem a paisagem urbana britânica. Na foto, um motor a vapor.]] Nos últimos anos, a indústria britânica, apesar de bastante diversificada e desenvolvida, tem sido abalada pela concorrência de outras potências, como a Alemanha, o Japão e os Estados Unidos. Graças à industrialização, o Reino Unido é um dos países mais urbanizados do globo - mais de 90% de população urbana. Os centros industriais e urbanos mais importantes, comandados pela Grande Londres, são Birmingham, Glasgow, Liverpool, Manchester, Leeds, Edimburgo e Belfast. A Irlanda, hoje completamente independente, fez parte do Reino Unido até 1937. Sua economia baseia-se na agropecuária, ainda pouco mecanizada, e sua indústria é também pouco desenvolvida. Ainda que menos extensa do que Minas Gerais, a França é o maior país da Europa Ocidental e apresenta uma das mais altas populações absolutas do continente. Conta ainda com a grande vantagem de possuir costas no oceano Atlântico e no mar Mediterrâneo. Seu quadro natural colocou-a numa situação privilegiada para o desenvolvimento das atividades econômicas: o litoral bastante extenso sempre favoreceu a navegação, a pesca e o comércio e a grande variedade de solos e climas permitiu-lhe alcançar posição de potência agrícola. Finalmente, suas grandes jazidas de ferro foram decisivas para que a França se configurasse também como extraordinária potência industrial. Suas áreas industriais mais importantes estão situadas nas regiões da Alsácia-Lorena e Normandia e nos vales dos rios Ródano e Loire. Na Europa, a França se destaca como principal produtora de gêneros agrícolas, sobretudo frutas, legumes e vinhas, em grande parte utilizadas na indústria vinícola. thumb|180px|Apesar de ser destruída durante a [[Segunda Guerra Mundial, a Alemanha é atualmente a nação mais industrializada da Europa. Na foto, o porto de Duisburg, centro industrial às margens do rio Reno.]] A Alemanha é a primeira potência industrial da Europa Ocidental e também uma das primeiras potências comerciais do mundo, dada a grandeza de seu volume de exportações. Os ramos industriais mais desenvolvidos são o de bens de produção (máquinas e utensílios industriais) e as indústrias mecânica, automobilística (Volkswagen, Mercedes-Benz, BMW, Porsche) e química (Hoechst, Basf, Bayer e outras). Menos de 8% da população economicamente ativa alemã dedica-se à agricultura, mas a elevada tecnologia aí empregada faz do país um dos maiores produtores europeus de centeio, trigo, aveia, beterraba, cevada e batata. Bélgica, Países Baixos e Luxemburgo, uniram-se, em regime de cooperação econômica, uma entidade chamada BENELUX (BE - Bélgica, NE - Nederland (Países Baixos) e LUX - Luxemburgo). Possuem uma área territorial bastante reduzida, mas são densamente povoados (cerca de 342 habitantes por quilômetro quadrado). Apresentam um parque industrial altamente desenvolvido, além de contarem com importante setor agrícola e de explorarem intensamente os recursos do mar. thumb|180px|esquerda|O [[porto de Roterdão|porto de Roterdã, nos Países Baixos, um dos mais movimentados do globo.]] A região conta, ainda, com importantes terminais marítimos, como o de Amsterdã, Antuérpia e, especialmente Roterdã, o porto mais movimentado do mundo. Graças às ligações fluviais com importantes rios, como o Reno e o Mosa, esse porto escoa produtos da Europa Central, como carvão e ítens industrializados, além de receber importações, com destaque para o petróleo. As línguas oficiais da Bélgica são o flamengo (dialeto do holandês) e o francês. Do PIB do país, 24,2% são provenientes da atividade industrial e apenas 1% da agricultura. Nos Países Baixos fala-se holandês. De seu PIB, 24,4% vêm da indústria e 2% da agricultura. Apesar de o francês e o alemão serem as línguas oficiais de Luxemburgo, a língua cotidiana é o luxemburguês. Do PIB luxemburguês, 13% vêm da indústria e 1% da agricultura. Na região alpina, no centro-sul da Europa, encontram-se a Suíça e a Áustria, que apresentam um alto nível de desenvolvimento, garantindo estabilidade social para seus cidadãos. A pecuária leiteira da Suíça, por exemplo, dá sustentação à produção de laticínios e chocolates, fabricados com cacau importado, de fama mundial. Igualmente renomados são os aparelhos de precisão, como os relógios e máquinas em geral produzidos no país. Devido à sua estabilidade social e neutralidade política, o país tem atraído capitais do mundo inteiro, tornando-se um centro financeiro internacional. Na Áustria, merecem destaque os cultivos de cereais, batatas, beterrabas (para a produção de açúcar) e vinhas; são também significativos seus rebanhos bovino e suíno. As reservas minerais do país auxiliaram a implantação de industrias, destacando-se as siderúrgicas e as áreas de produção de máquinas, tecidos e alimentos em conserva. A paisagem alpina é forte atrativo para o turismo, que constitui importante fonte de renda para esses países. Europa Meridional Existe uma grande diferença econômica e, consequentemente, social entre os países da Europa Meridional - Espanha, Portugal, Itália, Grécia e a parte europeia da Turquia - e o restante do continente. Nesses países, a agricultura é ainda uma atividade econômica de peso, inclusive no setor exportador. Apesar das dificuldades naturais apresentadas pelo solo, especialmente na Grécia e na Turquia, cultivam-se vinhas, oliveiras e trigo; o azeite e o vinho que produzem são conhecidas em todo o mundo. Espanha e Itália ainda produzem frutas cítricas. A industrialização desenvolveu-se tardiamente na península Ibérica e na Grécia, mas já são significativas as indústrias químicas, têxteis, alimentícias e siderúrgicas nessas regiões; também a produção autombilística espanhola já tem projeção em toda a Europa. O turismo, que tem se expandido bastante, representa outra grande fonte de recursos para esses países. O nível de desenvolvimento nesses países é menos expressivo que o de outras partes da Europa e as condições de vida são materialmente mais simples quando comparadas à dos demais países ocidentais do continente. thumb|180px|direita|Os preços mais baixos tornam os países da [[Europa Meridional uma boa alternativa para o turista que vai à Europa. Na foto, vista de Veneza (Itália), um dos patrimônios históricos e arquitetônicos do mundo.]] A Itália, particularmente, é um país de agudos contrastes econômicos; no norte, prosperidade material e industrial; no sul, baixo padrão de vida e grande atraso social. É, entretanto, uma grande potência industrial, cujos maiores centros são Milão, Turim, Gênova e Trieste. São famosas as marcas de automóveis de procedência italiana, como Fiat, Ferrari, Maseratti. Destaca-se ainda a produção têxtil, alimentícia, mecânica e naval. Países Nórdicos Os países nórdicos - Dinamarca, Noruega, Suécia, Finlândia e Islândia - são dominados por um clima bastante frio e apresentam muitas características comuns, como a estabilidade política e o bem-estar social. A população desses países é predominantemente urbana e detém alto PIB per capita. Garantindo um dos mais elevados padrões de vida do globo para seus habitantes, esses países mantêm boas condições de educação, saúde e estabilidade profissional, além de um sistema previdenciário altamente desenvolvido. A atividade industrial é de alto nível e supre tanto as necessidades do mercado interno quanto à procura externa, sustentando as importações de manufaturados, que contrabalançam as importações de alimentos. Leste Europeu thumb|180px|esquerda|[[Castelo de Praga acima do rio Vltava, em Praga na República Tcheca. Nos últimos anos a cidade tornou-se um importante pólo turístico.]] A antiga Tchecoslováquia, desde meados de 1992, decidiu-se pela separação em duas repúblicas, a República Tcheca e a Eslováquia. As capitais são, respectivamente, Praga e Bratislava. Carente de várias matérias-primas, a Tchecoslováquia, entretanto, se destacava principalmente pelo perfil industrializado de sua economia. O lado tcheco, formado pela Boêmia e pela Morávia, possui maior área e população e é também mais rico e industrializado. Destacam-se as indústrias siderúrgica, de cristais, de produtos de couro, de cerveja e de tecidos. A Eslováquia, por sua vez, caracteriza-se pela produção agrícola, com para os cereais, trigo, cevada e milho. Na República Tcheca, destacam-se como centros industriais a capital, Praga e Brno; e na Eslováquia, a capital Bratislava. thumb|180px|direita|Złote Tarasy, o maior [[shopping de Varsóvia, a capital do país.]] A Polônia possui considerável produção agrícola, mas a abundância de recursos minerais impulsionou sua industrialização. A Silésia no sudoeste do país, e os arredores da cidade de Cracóvia são as áreas onde se concentram as reservas carboníferas, sendo também a região mais industrializada do país. Nesses locais instalou-se a maior parte das usinas siderúrgicas e produtoras de eletricidade, que absorvem grande parcela da produção nacional de carvão mineral, além do setor químico, que também se alimenta de grandes reservas de enxofre e de sal. Merecem ser citadas ainda as indústrias mecânicas de construção naval, de máquinas agrícolas, de veículos, etc. Também a indústria têxtil deve ser destacada, pois se acha fortemente instalada em todo o país, sendo Lodz - segunda cidade da Polônia - seu principal centro produtor. thumb|180px|esquerda|Os [[solos férteis asseguram à Hungria uma grande produção agrícola. Budapeste (foto) e arredores, por sua vez, concentram a maior parte das indústrias, sendo também a região mais industrializada do país.]] O território da Hungria, caracteriza-se por uma vasta planície fluvial - a planície húngara. A cultura intensiva praticada em terras férteis faz da Hungria uma importante nação agrícola. As áreas de planícies cobertas de pastagens naturais garantem ainda a criação de bovinos, suínos e ovinos. As riquezas minerais do país servem de apoio à industrialização. O carvão mineral é produto essencial à produção de energia, e a bauxita e o minério de ferro são a base das indústrias metalúrgicas e garantem a produção de máquinas agrícolas, uma das especialidades da Hungria. Mesmo sob o domínio soviético, a economia húngara se destacava pelo dinamismo e busca de soluções novas. Com a democratização, sofre o mesmo processo de adaptação à economia de mercado que os demais países do Leste Europeu. Existe um ligeiro predomínio de população urbana na Hungria (pouco menos que 60% do total). O centro urbano mais importante do país é Budapeste, a capital. thumb|180px|direita|A [[cidade de Bucareste tal como vista do espaço pelo satélite SPOT.]] A Romênia, é banhada ao sul, na fronteira com a Bulgária, pelo rio Danúbio, que em seguida desvia-se para o norte, desaguando no mar Negro, junto à fronteira ucraniana. Assim, suas áreas agropastoris acompanham o rio nas planícies do sul e do leste do país, as quais se apresentam cobertas por formações vegetais naturais, propícias à agricultura e à criação de bovinos e ovinos. Suas reservas de minérios, aliadas à produção de energia, contribuíram para a sustentação de seu processo industrial. Destacam-se a siderurgia e a fabricação de máquinas, produtos químicos e tecidos, além de uma forte indústria petroquímica baseada na produção de petróleo e gás natural. Bucareste, com cerca de dois milhões de habitantes, é a capital principal cidade romena. thumb|180px|esquerda|Na [[agricultura búlgara, merece destaque o cultivo de cereais e de frutas. Na foto, Plovdiv, a segunda maior cidade do país.]] Na Bulgária, a atividade industrial representa 32% do Produto Interno Bruto e justifica o fato de 70% da população búlgara encontrar-se em áreas urbanas. O setor industrial mais forte é o mecânico, voltado principalmente para atender às necessidades da modernização agrícola. São importantes também as industrias química, metalúrgica e têxtil, localizada principalmente em Sófia, a capital. A Bulgária exporta produtos agrícolas, sobretudo cereais. O sistema político da Albânia caracterizou-se, durante décadas, como o mais fechado do mundo. Somente a partir dos movimentos de liberalização econômica e política que atingiram o Leste Europeu no final da década de 1980 é que teve início o intercâmbio econômico entre essa nação e o restante do globo. Em 1990, o governo albanês permitiu a entrada de empresas estrangeiras no país, ao mesmo tempo chegaram as primeiras notícias de movimentos por maior liberdade política na Albânia. A Albânia sempre foi o país menos desenvolvido do Leste Europeu e, atualmente, enfrenta enormes dificuldades de sobrevivência, com a economia inteiramente desestruturada. Banhada pelo Adriático, sua agricultura é tipicamente mediterrânea, destacando-se o cultivo de trigo, oliveiras, algodão, tabaco e beterraba. Suas indústrias de maior destaque foram a mecânica e a têxtil. Atualmente, o país depende de ajuda financeira internacional. Desde o começo do século, a antiga Iugoslávia era formada por seis repúblicas e duas províncias autônomas, caracterizadas por grande mistura de povos, línguas e religiões. O processo de desmembramento, ocorrido a partir de 1990 foi o mais radical e sangrento do Leste Europeu e ocasionou um grave conflito - no qual milhares de pessoas já morreram -, que ainda parece de difícil solução. Croácia, Eslovênia, Macedônia e Bósnia e Herzegovina declararam-se independentes no decorrer de 1991, obtiveram reconhecimento internacional e foram admitidas na ONU. As restantes repúblicas - Sérvia e Montenegro -, que não desejavam o desmembramento, e as províncias de Voivodina e Kosovo proclamaram-se a nova Iugoslávia, em abril de 1992. Em 3 de junho de 2006, Montenegro declarou sua independência à Sérvia, e no dia 5 de junho, a Sérvia declarou independência, pondo fim ao ex-Estado europeu da Sérvia e Montenegro. Em 17 de fevereiro de 2008, Rússia, República Popular da China e Sérvia se opõem ao reconhecimento internacional da independência do Estado do Kosovo, que seria declarada nesta data. Cultura thumb|esquerda|[[Liverpool: Capital Europeia da Cultura em 2008.]] A cultura europeia pode ser melhor descrita como uma série de culturas sobrepostas, e que envolve questões de Ocidente contra Oriente e Cristianismo contra Islão. Existem várias linhas de ruptura culturais através do continente e movimentos culturais inovadores discordam uns dos outros. Assim, uma "cultura comum europeia" ou "valores comuns europeus", é algo cuja definição é mais complexa do que parece. Problemas atuais Mesmo com a emergência dos Estados Unidos e da União Soviética após as duas guerras mundiais e o crescimento econômico japonês, a Europa continuou sendo um importante centro político, econômico e cultural. Nas décadas de 40-50, o eixo do mundo deslocou-se de Londres e Paris para Washington (Estados Unidos) e Moscou (União Soviética), mas em diversos setores a Europa Ocidental não perdeu a sua importância. Acordos internacionais são firmados na Europa, grupos terroristas agem no Velho Mundo para chamar atenção para suas causas, refugiados dos mais diversos países conseguem abrigo nessa parte do globo. Todos os anos, milhares de estudantes dirigem-se às principais cidades europeias para aperfeiçoar seus estudos, pois o continente é um importante centro irradiador de cultura. thumb|direita|upright=1.39|A Alemanha é o país que está recebendo maior número de imigrantes vindos do [[Leste Europeu.]] Desde o final da década de 1980, as grandes transformações do Leste Europeu e a integração dos países da União Europeia têm atraído as atenções mundiais e o continente volta a ganhar destaque especial nas relações internacionais. Após séculos de emigração, atualmente a Europa passou a receber imigrantes de todo o mundo, além dos deslocamentos internos, dos países mais atrasados para os mais desenvolvidos. E essa questão é causa de tensão nos países que os recebem. thumb|180px|esquerda|O [[Reino Unido é um dos países onde a presença de imigrantes estrangeiros é causa de tensão e atritos. Na fotografia, o "Santuário" de Jean Charles de Menezes, na entrada da estação de Stockwell.]] No Reino Unido, por exemplo, habitantes das ex-colônias, como caribenhos, indianos e paquistaneses, entre outros, habitam os bairros decadentes dos principais centros industriais do país, entrando, algumas vezes, em conflito com a polícia. Na França, causam preocupação as hostilidades entre franceses e imigrantes, sobretudo norte-africanos, como os argelinos. A Alemanha Ocidental, que durante a década de 1970 apresentou um boom econômico, recebeu milhares de turcos, gregos, portugueses, espanhóis e italianos, que fixaram moradia em suas cidades industriais. Hoje o país tenta conter a entrada de novas levas de estrangeiros, sobretudo turcos, gregos, portugueses, espanhóis, etc. Outro problema foram os fluxos migratórios do lado oriental para o ocidental após a reunificação do país em 1990. A Europa Ocidental também enfrenta problemas relativos a algumas questões étnicas e políticas, de origem histórica. Merecem maior atenção: * questão irlandesa: A Irlanda, ou Eire, é uma república e constitui um Estado independente, em que mais de 90% dos habitantes são católicos. A Irlanda do Norte, entretanto, é parte integrante do Reino Unido e conta com uma população de pouco mais de dois milhões de habitantes, dos quais apenas um terço é católico. Essa minoria católica, queixando-se de injustiças sociais, econômicas e jurídicas, pretende separar-se do Reino Unido, sendo apoiada pelos católicos republicanos da Irlanda do Sul. A insatisfação dos católicos levou à formação de um grupo armado conhecido como Exército Republicano Irlandês (IRA), responsável, nas últimas décadas, por violentos ataques contra militares do Reino Unido e frequentes atentados terroristas. Desde 1994, o governo britânico e as organizações separatistas irlandesas têm efetuado aproximações diplomáticas que levaram à assinatura de acordos, parecendo indicar uma solução pacífica para a sangrenta questão irlandesa. * questão basca: O terrorismo é um grave problema para alguns países europeus, entre os quais a Espanha. Aí tem atuado a organização separatista basca (ETA), que exige a independência completa de uma área industrializada no norte do país, habitada por uma população de características étnicas e linguísticas, distintas do restante dos espanhóis. A rivalidade entre os grupos militares bascos e os que se opõem ao separatismo traduziu-se nos últimos anos, em frequentes atentados e assassinatos. A facção separatista perdeu terreno após algum tempo, e a maioria da população tem apoiado o governo espanhol. Problemas históricos thumb|180px|direita|Uma série animada de mapas mostrando a [[Dissolução da Iugoslávia|cisão da segunda Jugoslávia. ---- ]] Um dos problemas históricos foram os focos de tensão entre grupos étnicos, originários de rivalidades históricas, sobretudo na Europa Oriental. Nesses países, haviam um grupo hegemônico e um ou mais grupos minoritários que se viam marginalizados. Na ex-Iugoslávia, por exemplo, antigo país formado por seis repúblicas e duas regiões autônomas, os sérvios são o grupo hegemônico, perfazendo 36% da população iugoslava; mas havia, ainda, croatas (20%), bósnios (9%), albaneses (8%), eslovenos (8%), macedônios (6%), montenegrinos (3%) e húngaros (2%), que reivindicavam maiores poderes políticos ou mesmo sua independência. Também na Tchecoslováquia haviam movimentos separatistas para a independência absoluta da Eslováquia, uma das duas repúblicas que formavam o país, e na Romênia haviam violentos choques entre a população romena e as minorias húngaras. Na ex-União Soviética, o problema era ainda mais gritante devido ao processo histórico de anexação dos diversos territórios. Haviam manifestações nas repúblicas bálticas, no Azerbaijão, no Casaquistão, na Armênia, entre outros. Isso ocorria em toda a União Soviética, onde os russos perfaziam apenas 51% da população. Juntos, os outros onze grupos - ucranianos, usbeques, bielorrussos, casaques, azerbaijanos, tártaros, armênios, tajiques, georgianos, moldavos e lituanos - totalizavam 38% dos soviéticos, e os 11% restantes eram compostos por mais de 70 grupos étnicos diferentes, nenhum deles atingindo 1% da população total. * * * União Europeia * Lista de animais que vivem na Europa * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Categoria:Europa ab:Европа ace:Iërupa af:Europa ak:Yurop als:Europa am:አውሮፓ an:Europa ang:Europe ar:أوروبا arc:ܐܘܪܘܦܐ (ܝܒܫܬܐ) arz:اوروبا as:ইউৰূপ্ ast:Europa ay:Iwrupa az:Avropa ba:Европа bar:Eiropa bat-smg:Euruopa bcl:Europa be:Еўропа be-x-old:Эўропа bg:Европа bi:Europe bm:Eropa bn:ইউরোপ bo:ཡོ་རོབ་གླིང་། br:Europa (kevandir) bs:Evropa ca:Europa cbk-zam:Europa cdo:Ĕu-ciŭ ceb:Uropa chr:ᎡᎶᏆ ckb:ئەوروپا co:Europa cr:ᐲᑖᑐᐁᐧ crh:Avropa cs:Evropa csb:Eùropa cu:Єѵрѡ́па cv:Европа cy:Ewrop da:Europa de:Europa diq:Ewropa dsb:Europa ee:Europa el:Ευρώπη en:Europe eo:Eŭropo es:Europa et:Euroopa eu:Europa ext:Uropa fa:اروپا ff:Yuroopu fi:Eurooppa fiu-vro:Õuruupa fo:Evropa fr:Europe frp:Eropa fur:Europe fy:Jeropa ga:An Eoraip gd:An Roinn-Eòrpa gl:Europa glk:اوروپپا gn:Europa gu:યુરોપ gv:Yn Oarpey ha:Tūrai hak:Êu-chû haw:‘Eulopa he:אירופה hi:यूरोप hif:Europe hr:Europa hsb:Europa ht:Ewòp hu:Európa hy:Եվրոպա ia:Europa id:Eropa ie:Europa ig:Obodo Békè ilo:Europa io:Europa is:Evrópa it:Europa iu:ᐃᐆᕌᑉ/iuuraap ja:ヨーロッパ jbo:rontu'a jv:Eropah ka:ევროპა kaa:Evropa kab:Turuft kg:Mputu kk:Еуропа kl:Europa km:អឺរ៉ុប kn:ಯುರೋಪ್ ko:유럽 ksh:Europa (Kontinänt) ku:Ewropa kv:Европа kw:Europa ky:Европа la:Europa lad:Evropa lb:Europa (Kontinent) lg:Bulaaya li:Europa lij:Euròpa lmo:Europa ln:Erópa lo:ເອີລົບ lt:Europa lv:Eiropa mg:Eoropa mhr:Европо mi:Ūropi mk:Европа ml:യൂറോപ്പ്‌ mn:Европ mr:युरोप ms:Eropah mt:Ewropa mwl:Ouropa my:ဥရောပ mzn:اوروپا قاره na:Iurop nah:Europan nap:Europa nds:Europa nds-nl:Europa (continent) ne:युरोप new:युरोप nl:Europa (werelddeel) nn:Europa no:Europa nov:Europa nrm:Ûrope nv:Béésh Bichʼahníí Bikéyah oc:Euròpa om:Europe os:Европæ pa:ਯੂਰੋਪ pam:Europa pap:Oropa pcd:Urope pdc:Eiropaa pih:Urup pl:Europa pms:Euròpa pnb:یوروپ pnt:Ευρώπην ps:اروپا qu:Iwrupa rm:Europa rmy:Europa ro:Europa roa-rup:Europa roa-tara:Europe ru:Европа rw:Uburayi sa:यूरोप sah:Эуропа sc:Europa scn:Europa sco:Europe sd:يورپ se:Eurohpá sh:Evropa simple:Europe sk:Európa sl:Evropa sm:Europa so:Yurub sq:Evropa sr:Европа srn:Ropa ss:IYurophu st:Uropa stq:Europa su:Éropa sv:Europa sw:Ulaya szl:Ojropa ta:ஐரோப்பா te:ఐరోపా tet:Europa tg:Аврупо th:ทวีปยุโรป ti:ኣውሮጳ tk:Ýewropa tl:Europa to:ʻEulope tpi:Yurop tr:Avrupa ts:Yuropa tt:Аурупа tum:Europe udm:Европа ug:ياۋروپا uk:Європа ur:یورپ uz:Yevropa vec:Eoropa vi:Châu Âu vls:Europa vo:Yurop wa:Urope war:Europa wo:Tugal wuu:欧洲 xal:Европ yi:אייראפע yo:Europe zh:欧洲 zh-classical:歐羅巴洲 zh-min-nan:Europa zh-yue:歐洲 zu:IYurophu